Trabajar Encubierto Puede Ser Divertido
by Rosi Meloni Duchovny
Summary: Elliot y Olivia van a Miami a trabajar encubiertos como los jefes de un a mafia italiana. pero en el proceso su relacion cambia por completo. Mi 1era E/O nove que subo asi que porfa tengan piedad hahaha. Mi manera de desperdir a las 2 personas que mas amo
1. Nos desaseemos de uno y viene otro

**Nota:** Esta nove no va a la mano con la serie, yo puse en ella mi propio tiempo, fechas y edades, aunque hay algunas cosas que hacen referencia a algunos capítulos de la serie.

Subir esta novela es mi forma de despedirme de Elliot y Olivia. Esto no quiere decir que será la última que escribiré sobre ellos, pero probablemente sea la primera y ultima que monte. Aun no supero que Chris se allá ido. Me da tanta tristeza.

Esta es la primera novela que publico, aunque no sea la primera que escribo, espero que les guste y tengan piedad de mi XDDD.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 1**

**Nos desaseemos de uno y viene otro.**

New York es uno de los sitios con más atractivo turístico y reconocimiento en todo el mundo. La ciudad es enorme y contiene algo para todo los gustos, tiendas restaurantes, estadios, etc. Pero también tiene su lado peligroso, pero para eso los "New York Finest" están siempre hay para proteger y servir

En Manhattan existe una unidad encargada de investigar todos los delitos sexuales que ocurren el la ciudad, esta se llama "Unidad de Victimas Especiales" o como algunos la llaman SVU.

Esta unidad es liderada por el capitán Donald Craggen, quien es el jefe de la misma desde hace más de 17 años.

Elliot Stabler y Olivia Benson los detectives lideres de la SVU, quienes eran considerados los mejores detectives de los Estados Unidos y eran apodados los "Detectives estrellas" y quienes acaban de resolver un caso importantísimo. Elliot era hijo de un policía que había muerto asía ya unos años y su madre vivía fuera del país y no mantenía mucho contacto con ella. Tenia 4 hijos de un matrimonio anterior, su hija mayor Maureen tenia 14 años, Kathleen tenia 10 y los gemelos Richard y Elizabeth tenían 6. Olivia por su lado no tenía una gran familia, su mama Serena había muerto hace unos años atrás y su hermano mayor Simon vivía a las afueras con su esposa y sus 2 hijas, para Olivia su familia es el trabajo.

Era una mañana cualquiera del mes de Febrero en la ciudad de New York. Eran las 7 am y todos los detectives estaban llegando a la unidad, tomando café y esperando al capitán Craggen para recibir instrucciones. Cuando este llego no parecía muy contento y obviamente tenía sus razones.

-Buenos días chicos, pasen todos a mi oficina ahora- dijo Craggen y todos sus detectives lo siguieron.

-Paso algo malo capitán? -pregunto Olivia.

-Si y no es agradable, Rodríguez esta en el país-dijo Craggen

-Genial, nos desaseemos de unos y vienen otros-dijo Elliot sarcásticamente

- Y quien es el tal Rodríguez? –pregunto el detective Chester Lake y el resto lo mira con mala cara

-En que cueva vives, acaso te saltaste la academia de policía, como es posible que jamás hayas escuchado sobre Eric Rodríguez- dijo la detective Monique Jefries en tono de reproche.

-No seas mala; Rodríguez es un mafioso dueño de una de las compañías más grandes de importación y exportación de alimentos en los Estados Unidos, el problema es que ahora es mas droga lo que importa; pero eso debería ser un problema para narcóticos no de SVU-dijo la ADA Alexandra Cabbot

-Cierto pero Rodríguez no fue a Miami a hacer tratos de drogas, si no a invitar a otras bandas mafiosas a formar parte de su negocio de transporte de mujeres y eso si nos interesa a nosotros - dijo Craggen

-Bueno capitán y que es lo que quiere que hagamos? - pregunto el detective Fin Tutuola

-Ustedes nada- dijo Craggen señalando a Elliot, Olivia, Fin, Chester y el detective Jonh Munch.

-Por que capitán, que ocurre? -pregunto Jonh

-Porque el FBI y Sinclair decidieron mandarlos encubiertos a Miami como la banda Italiana Sacra Corona Unita a conseguir evidencia para atrapar a Rodríguez con las manos en la masa-dijo Craggen

-Eso es una locura, que es exactamente lo que quieren que hagamos? -pregunto Olivia

-Quieren que Elliot se haga pasar por el jefe de la banda Antoine Bellizzi, Olivia por su novia Isabella Specibelli, Fin y Chester por sus guardaespaldas Ernesto Bianchi y Marcello Amici y Jonh por su abogado Federico Bartichiotto- dijo Craggen

- Eso no es buena idea, solo dios sabe que va pasar si pones a Elliot y Olivia en la misma sala con un montón de mafiosos, eso es de locos- dijo Monique preocupada

-Lo se, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, los especialistas en cambio de identidad vendrán en 2 horas así que si vallan a despedirse por que solo dios sabe cuando o si volverán- dijo Craggen y los detectives salieron como flechas de su oficina


	2. Acostarse Con Olivia

**E:** Aquí todo empieza a ponerse cómico en cierto sentido, hahaha, espero que les guste. Por cierto yo case a Fin con Casey, es que me encanta como se ven juntos, dicen que los opuesto se atraen.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 2 **

**Todo el departamento de policía quiere acostarse con Olivia.**

Todos estaban en el pasillo de entrada de la SVU comentando lo que Craggen acaba de decir.

-Esto es injusto, deberían preguntar primero si uno quiere hacerlo, no deberían obligarnos; y si me pierdo la 2da boda de Kathy? - dijo Elliot

-Créeme hay cosas mas importantes que eso, por ejemplo y si Casey da a luz antes de volver Fin se va a perder el nacimiento de su hijo- dijo Olivia preocupada

-Eso es verdad, no debería ir - dijo Monique

-Creo que ni siquiera puedo opinar - dijo Fin

-Y se puede saber que demonios hacen ustedes aquí, váyanse, tienen que despedirse, yo me quedo, con tal no tengo que despedirme de nadie y si me pasa algo nadie me extrañara, pero ustedes si así que váyanse ahora- dijo Olivia

-En eso estas muy equivocada Baby Girl, tienes mucho que perder y mucha gente que te extrañara, igual que todos los presentes; me voy tengo que ver a Ken y contarle sobre esto- dijo Fin que iría a ver a su hijo mayor.

-Si yo también me voy, quiero ver a mis hijos y explicarle todo a Kathy - dijo Elliot y él, Fin, la ADA Casey Novak (esposa de Fin), Jonh y Chester se fueron.

Elliot fue a ver a Kathy para explicarle lo que iba a ocurrir. Ellos a pesar de haberse divorciado no habían quedado en malas relaciones, eran muy buenos amigos por que se conocían desde la infancia. En la casa de ella en Queens mientras sus hijos jugaban en el jardín, ellos dos estaban sentados en la terraza hablando sobre el viaje.

-Y que quieres que le diga a los niños? -pregunto Kathy preocupada

-No lo se, si les decimos la verdad se van a preocupar y si les mentimos se van a enojar - dijo Elliot

-Lo se, ni que fuera la primera vez; yo voy a hablar con Robert para suspender la boda hasta que vuelves pero con los niños, eso es muy complicado - dijo Kathy

-Khaty pero no la suspendas por mi, no tienes que hacerlo - dijo Elliot

-No tengo pero quiero hacerlo, quiero que estes hay - dijo Khaty

-Sabes lo raro que es eso, quieres que tu ex este en tu 2da boda - dijo Elliot riendo

-No mas raro que quiera que mi ex se case con su compañera - dijo Khaty riendo

-Kathy ya hablamos de esto, no tengo nada con Olivia y no es gracioso que digas eso - dijo Elliot

-Ok, lo siento, y hablando de Olivia ella va contigo ? - dijo Khaty

-Si tambien Fin, Chester y Jonh - dijo Elliot

-Bueno, por lo menos te vas a poder divertir con ella cerca no te vas a aburrir - dijo Khaty riendo

-Khaty por favor - dijo Elliot dandole un golpe suave en el hombro

-Que ?, Lo dije en chiste - dijo Kathy

-Si soy sincero decearia que no fuera, me preocupa que le pase algo - dijo Elliot

-La verdad a ella no le importa mucho, ella solo le importa su trabajo y eso no va a cambiar, lo bueno es que tu vas a estar hay para cuidarla, se que jamas dejarias que algo le pasara - dijo Kathy

-Lo se y lo hare, cuidar a Olivia es mi trabajo - dijo Elliot

-No no es cierto; (Kathy hizo un pausa y despues dijo) Cuidate y a ella tambien, porque se que si ella muere tu mueres con ella - dijo Kathy

Aunque no le dijo mas nada a Elliot, a Kathy aun le preocupaba todo el asunto de ir encubierto, ella sabia el peligro que significaba y el efecto que podia tener en sus hijos, pero intento no mostrar sus sentimientos delante de los niños.

Mas tarde cuando todos volvieron a la SVU, el capitan Craggen ya estaba en su oficina acompañado de Sinclair y otros 2 hombres y una mujer que nadie en la SVU conocian.

-Buenas tardes detectives - dijo Sinclair

-Buenas tardes jefe Sinclair - dijeron Elliot, Olivia, Jonh, Monique, Fin, Casey, George, Melinda, Chester y Alex

-Estos son especialistas en cambio de identidad, Charice Dove, Austin Shanne y David Leve, ellos se van a encargar de todo lo que ustedes necesitan para mandarlos encubiertos; Charice llevate a la detective Benson y Austin y David llevense a los detectives Stabler, Tutuola, Lake y Munch; los quiero aqui de regreso a las 10 pm y listos para enviarlos a Miami - dijo Sinclair y se fue.

Afuera en el estacionamiento Elliot, Chester y Fin se fueron en una camioneta con Austin y Devi mientras Olivia se fue en otra con Cherish.

- Que se supone que vamos a hacer, a donde vamos? - pregunto Olivia a Cherish mientras iban en el auto.

-De compras a la 5ta avenida, el FBI me dio 5 millones de dolares para comprar toda la ropa que llevaras a Miami y despues vamos a cambiar tu cabello; creeme si ahorita se consideras rubia no has visto nada - dijo Cherish

-Sabes que ?, te estoy agarrando miedo - dijo Olivia

-Bueno deberias; voy a cambiar toda tu forma de ser, con lo que respecta a tu estilo quiero decir, eres hermosa, pareces modelo de pasarela pero te vistes como policia - dijo Cherish mirandola por un momento

-Ah bueno no se, sera por que soy policia - dijo Olivia sarcasticamente

-Tu sarcasmo dejalo para otro dia, tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo - dijo Cherish estacionandose frente a la tienda de Ann Taylor

Mientras los chicos estaban en Gucci y al parecer no les agradaba en absoluto, porque Jonh se estaba alterando, Fin y Elliot se estaban durmiendo, sin embargo a Chester, Austin y Devi parecia encantarle, escogian trajes, camisas y corbatas como niños es una dulcería.

-Ya me quiero ir de aqui, podemos terminar con esto rapido - dijo Elliot con sus manos en la cabeza

-Te puedes esperar Don impaciente, ni siquiera hemos comensado con los zapatos - dijo Davi

-Por dios yo odio hacer compras, por eso es que Olivia siempre hizo las compras por mi - dijo Elliot

-Detente hay, tu compañera compraba todo por ti, eso incluye los regalos de aniversario para tu esposa? - dijo Austin soprendido

- Si, aniversarios, cumpleaños, dia de las madres, tu nombralo; y no solo eso, la ropa que esta usando de seguro la compro ella, y ademas ahora es ex esposa - dijo Jonh riendo

-Obvio y los zapatos tambien - dijo Elliot como si fuera algo muy normal

-Eso explica el excelente gusto; por cierto ese no es acaso el trabajo de las esposas, hasta donde tengo entendido, no de las compañeras ? - dijo Austin

-Si pero es que Olivia parece mas su esposa que su propia ex - diijo Fin riendo

-Execto por la parte de que no se acuesta con ella - dijo Jonh riendo

-Es que acaso eres gay ?, yo soy gay y aun asi con mucho gusto me acuesto con ella - dijo Devi

-Por amor de Dios, no pudistes decir eso en otro lado, tenia que ser delante del compañero, Elliot no tiene porque enterarse que todo el departamento de policia quiere acostarse con Olivia - dijo Chester sobreexaltado

-No fue necesario Chester, tu se lo dijistes - dijo Devi riendo de las caras de shock de Austin, Chester y Elliot

-Les voy a decir una sola cosa, al que se le acerque a Olivia le pego un tiro y terminemos con esto de una buena vez - dijo Elliot firmemente

Los chicos se callaron y no nombraron más a Olivia por el resto de la noche


	3. Mamma Mía Tu Si Estas Buena

**Nota:** Olvide decirles que el nombre de jefe, Sinclair es un tributo a otra de mis series favoritas, CSINY, en ella el jefe de la policía de llama así. En esta nove encontraran varios tributos a esa serie.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 3**

**Mamma Mía Tu Si Estas Buena**

A las 10pm, justo como ordeno Sinclair los chicos volvieron a la SVU. Ya estaban listos para irse. 5 minutos despues Cherish y Olivia llegaron y pareciera que el mundo se detuvo solo para ver a Olivia. Tenia el cabello rubio platinado liso, pero con las puntas onduladas, estaba perfectamente maquillada, el color de sus ojos ya no era verde si no azul cielo; y definitivamente el atuendo era lo mas impresionante, tenia puesto una blusa con cuello en V morada con una chaqueta corta y una minifalda negra y una zandalias altas negras. Todos los hombres en la SVU la miraban de arriba a abajo incluyendo al capitan Craggen, Elliot, Jonh, Fin, Chester, George, Austin y Davi.

-Digan una sola palabra y los mato a todos, uhh odio todo esto - dijo Olivia muy molesta

Nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque Sinclair entro a la oficina en ese mismo instante; pero el que se el jefe no le quita lo hombre, este quedo en shock al ver a Olivia y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de dicimularlo

-Buenas noches detectives - dijo Sinclair sin terminar la oracion al ver a Olivia de arriba a abajo

-Mamma Mia tu si que estas buena - dijo Sinclair y todos en la oficina quedaron en shock

La oficina quedo en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que Sinclair volvio a hablar

-Me disculpo detective Benson, no debi a ver dicho eso - dijo Sinclair apenado

-No se preocupe, comprendo, de por si ya me lo esperaba, bueno no de usted, pero ya me esperaba esta situacion - dijo Olivia seriamente

-De todas maneras, lo siento. (Sinclair hizo una pausa por unos segundos y luego dijo) Espero que ya tengan todo listo, vamonos, su avion los esta esperando - dijo Sinclair y Elliot, Fin, Chester y Jonh salieron de la oficina mientras que Olivia primero abrazo a Craggen, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego siguio al resto.

20 minutos despues llegaron al JFK y el jet privado ya se encontraba hay esperandolos.

-Bueno detectives ya saben que tiene que hacer, graben todo lo que puedan y consigan pruebas, ah y Benson, Stabler por favor comportense y no hagan locura - dijo Sinclair

Luego de la instrucciones de Sinclair Elliot, Olivia, Fin, Chester, Jonh y otros 2 agentes que supervisarian los equipos electronicos abordaron el avion

2 horas y 30 minutos después el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto internacional de Miami y fue cuando todo el juego comenzó.

La limosina se encontraba ya en la pista para recoger a Elliot y a Olivia; también se encontraban otros 2 autos, una Hummer para Fin y Chester y un Lamborgini para Jonh. El chofer de la limosina abrio la puerta y Elliot y Olivia entraron, mientras Jonh, Chester y Fin entraban en sus respectivos autos y luego se pusieron en marcha.

Jonh se fue a su nueva casa, en frente de la playa. Por otro lado, Olivia, Elliot eran llevados a su mansion en las colinas y Fin y Chester los seguian detras. La mansion era enorme, tenia 6 cuartos con baños, 2 cuartos de servicio, 2 estudios, cancha de tenis, piscina y 2 casas de huespedes en donde se hospedarian Fin y Chester. Al llegar a la casa las 2 sirvientas recibieron a Elliot y Olivia, y el mayordomo subio las maletas a la habitacion principal. Los de el servicio no eran policias ni agentes, asi que creian que Elliot y Olivia eran quienes decian ser.

-Bienvenidos a Miami Sr. Bellizzi y Srta. Specibelli - dijo Eva, una de las sirvientas

-Gracias - dijo Olivia

-Les puedo ofrecer algo, necesitan algo, en que les puedo servir - dijo Daniela, la otra sirvienta

-Yo no necesito nada, solo quiero ir a desempacar; y tu cariño quieres algo - dijo Olivia y esa ultima frase hizo que Chester se mordiera su lengua para no reír

-No princesa, no quiero nada. Te acompaño a desempacar - dijo Elliot y ahora Chester no pudo aguantar y zapateo el piso

-Nosotros podemos desempacar por usted - dijo Eva

-Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo yo misma - dijo Olivia.

Fin, Chester se fueron mientras Elliot subió con Olivia y las sirvientas y el mayordomo se retiraron a la cocina

Elliot y Olivia al entraron a su habitación cerraron la puerta con llave. Olivia coloco las maletas sobre la cama y Elliot se la quedo viendo sorprendido

-Olivia que haces?, pensé que lo de desempacar era un código, la verdad no hemos hablado desde esta mañana, por favor dime algo - dijo Elliot

Olivia tomo un papel de la mesa de noche y escribió "Apaga tu microfono", se le dio a Elliot y este al leerlo apago el micrófono y Olivia igual.


	4. Heidi Klum y Miley Cyrus

**Nota:** Me gusta mucho Miley como se viste, por eso la use, y Heidi por que tenia que verse sexy pero sin parecer una conejita Playboy hahaha. Los Squiarli son una mafia que invente para otra nove de Elliot y Olivia que escribí antes y me enamore de ellos por que son macabros.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 4 **

**Heidi Klum y Miley Cyrus **

-Ok y de que quieres hablar y no me llames ya sabes como que te pueden oir y no confio en nadie aqui - dijo Olivia mientras introducía su ropa y la de Elliot en el gigantesco armario.

-Ok Isa, no me has dicho una sola palabra sobre esto, estas segura que no te molesta o te incomoda - dijo Elliot

-No, claro que no, somos adultos no adolescentes, yo puedo con esto, ni que fuera la primera vez que me haga pasar por tu novia o esposa - dijo Olivia

-Ok si tu lo dices te creo - dijo Elliot

-Cariño te puedo preguntar algo ? - dijo Olivia

-Si claro, que ? - dijo Elliot

-A quien me parezco con este estilo - dijo Olivia riendo

-Quieres que sea sincero, sin que lo consideres un insulto o ofensa - dijo Elliot

-Claro que si, sabes que odio las mentiras - dijo Olivia

-Pareces una mezcla entre Heidi Klum, la modelo de Victoria's Secret y Miley Cyrus, la cantante - dijo Elliot riendo

-Lo sabia, fue lo mismo que dijeron Casey, Alex y Monique; cabello y cuerpo de Heidi y el estilo de Miley, uh lo odio - dijo Olivia frustrada tumbandose sobre la cama

-No se porque te molesta, te ves bonita, aunque es obvio que la ropa no es tu estilo y adoro tus ojos verdes, el que no te cubras con un traje negro de los pies a la cabeza muestra lo hermosa que eres y no te esconde - dijo Elliot

-Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte que pienses asi - dijo Olivia sonrrojada

-Es la verdad; sabes estoy cansado, este dia a sido un infierno, creo que dormire un rato - dijo Elliot

-Sabes que, te acompaño en eso - dijo Olivia y se acosto en la cama junto a el

A las 8 am Elliot y Olivia se despertaron y bajaron a la sala en donde se encontraban las sirvientas limpiando. El mayordomo acababa de contestar una llamada y luego de colgar le dio el mensaje a Elliot.

-Sr. Bellizzi, el Sr. Rodríguez llamo y dijo que el y el Sr. Nesta y sus grupos llegaran a las 10 - dijo el mayordomo, Gabriel.

-Ok; Eva, Daniela, vengan aca - dijo Elliot firme

-Si, sr - dijeron ambas

-Quiero que preparen un gran almuerzo italiano para todos - dijo Elliot firme

-Si señor - dijeron ambas y se fueron imediatamente

-Gabriel, llama a Ernesto y Marcello y diles que vengan ahora - dijo Elliot firme

-Si señor - dijo Gabriel y salio de la casa

-Isa, a mi estudio ahora - dijo Elliot dulcemente y ella lo siguio al estudio

Ambos se en encerraron en el estudio. Los 2 podian ver en la cara del otro la preocupación.

-De esto no va a salir nada bueno, el jefe de los Squiarli aqui, lo que lo quiero es matar - dijo Olivia

-Eso exactamente te queria decir, tu y yo tenemos que comportarnos con el aqui, nos hagamos locuras o lo arruinaremos todo, nos vengaremos de esa banda otro dia - dijo Elliot

-Ok, pero solo que quiero que esto funcione - dijo Olivia y en ese instante tocaron la puerta

-Pase - dijo Elliot y Fin y Chester entraron

-Que paso ?, algun problema ? - dijo pregunto Fin

-Verone no viene solo, viene con Nesta - dijo Olivia mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio

-Llama a Federico, no creo que de esto vaya a salir nada bonito - dijo Chester

-No creo que pase nada, es solo una reunion amistosa entre mafiosos - dijo Olivia mientra Elliot llamaba a Jonh

-Si claro, no conosco la primera reunion de mafiosos en donde no pase nada - dijo Chester


	5. Reunión De Mafiosos

**Nota:** Ángelo Squiarli era el anterior jefe de la banda y fundador, el intento matar a Elliot y Olivia en un novela anterior y por eso le dieron pena de muerte. Elliot y Olivia lo buscaban porque acecino a un policía en una redada por drogas. Horatio Caine es el protagonista de CSI Miami, esta en la nove como tributo a la serie, me pareció cómico nombrarlo, es el novio de mi mama según ella. La 157 Collins Avenue es una avenida en Miami Beach en donde queda un restaurante al que fue una de mis compañeras de bachillerato cuando estuvo en Miami.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 5**

**Reunión De Mafiosos**

A las 10 am, dos limosinas entraron y se estacionaron en la entrada. Cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta Rodríguez entro con su novia Sabrina, su abogado Roberto y sus 2 guardaespaldas José y Juan. Por su parte Nesta trajo a su novia Marilin, su abogado James, sus guardaespaldas Jampier y Nicholas y otro joven de como 15 años a quien Elliot, Olivia, Jonh, Chester y Fin no reconocieron.

-Bellizzi, bienvenido a Miami - dijo Rodríguez estrechando su mano con Elliot

-Gracias - dijo Elliot mientras saludaba a Nesta

-Y que te parece, es menos fria que Italia - dijo Nesta

-Aun no me acostumbro al clima - dijo Elliot

-Me imagino que la hermosa señorita es Isabella - dijo Rodríguez besando la mano a Olivia

-Si es ella - dijo Elliot

-Guao y yo que creia que las latinas eras bellas - dijo Rodríguez riendo

-Porque no vamos al estudio a hablar mientras Isa le muestra a Sabrina y Marilin la casa - dijo Elliot

-Si, buena ide cariño - dijo Olivia dandole a Elliot un beso rapido en los labios y luego se llevo a Sabrina y Marilin al jardin mientras Elliot, Rodríguez, Nesta, los abogados y los guardaespaldas se retiraron al estudio

En El Estudio:

-Bueno señora vamos al punto, es hora de hablar de negocios, quiero utilizar mi empresa como fachada para traer mujeres desde Europa y venderlas aqui en USA, pero obviamente necesito socios, aqui es en donde entran ustedes 2, Bellizzi para proveer la mercancia y tu Nesta por que tienes la clientela a quienes podemos venderlas. Dividiremos las ganancias en 33 % para cada uno, es un buen negocio, y para ambos es facil conseguir lo que les pido, asi que que opinan - dijo Rodríguez

-A mi me parece una buena idea, yo entro, que piensas tu Bellizzi? - dijo Nesta

-Antes de segur con los negocios puedo saber primero quien es ese niño ? - pregunto Ellliot

-Ahh, el es el hijo de Angelo, el anterior jefe de la banda, al que sentenciaron a muerte por el intento de acesinato a los detectives de New York, Benson y Stabler; lo llevo conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, asi le muestro como se hace todo, porque cuando yo muera el sera el nuevo jefe Squiarli - dijo Nesta

-Si conosco la historia, el asecinato del polcia; bueno no sabia que Angelo tenia un hijo, aunque es bueno que el chico aprenda desde temprano, asi no comete errores - dijo Elliot

-Si con una de sus perras, Sandra - dijo Nesta

-Bueno ahora si hablemos de negocio, a mi no me parece mala la idea, tengo que ampliar mis negocios - dijo Elliot

-Excelente, pero aqui en Miami hay que tener cuidado con Caine - dijo Nesta

-De Caine me encargo yo. Me alegro que esten dentro, mi abogado se encargara de los papeles - dijo Rodríguez

-Bien, trato hecho - dijo Nesta

-Por cierto, se quedan a almorzar ? Comida italiana ? - pregunto Elliot

-Por supuesto - dijeron Nesta y Rodríguez al mismo tiempo

Mientras en el Jardin:

Sabrina y Marilin observaban impresionadas en el jardin. Este tenia una piscina que tenia una cascada hermosa con piedras por donde el agua pasaba y caia a la piscina.

-Ahh, esto es espectacular, Eric me dijo que tu escogistes la casa - dijo Sabrina

-Cierto, mi cariñito me cumple todos mis caprichos, yo solo queria una casa con una cascada y un gran closet, es un poco el precio a pagar por sacarme de mi Italia - dijo Olivia riendo

-Es como mi bebe, tambien me cumple todos mis caprichos - dijo Marilin

-Sabes que, tengo una super idean, deberiamos ir de compras, creeme Isa aqui las cosas solo se ponen mas calientes, jamas frias, asi que usamos menos ropa y creeme que a ellos les encanta eso, hablando de ropa, amo la tuya - dijo Sabrina

-Ah gracias, y no es mala idea asi me muestran la ciudad, pero primero debo preguntarle a mi cariñito - dijo Olivia

En ese instante Rodríguez, Nesta y Elliot salieron al jardin rodeados de los guardaespalda que luego se disperasaron por el jardin.

-Guao, Isa tiene muy buen gusto, me encanta esa cascada - dijo Rodríguez

-Gracias - dijo Olivia mientras abrazaba a Elliot

-Porque no estramos todos a almorzar - dijo Elliot

-Buena idea - dijo Rodríguez y todos entraron a la casa

El almuerzo transcuyo sin ningún problema. A la 1 pm despues de terminar de almorzar Rodríguez y Nesta se estaban despidiendo, pero antes de irse invitaron a Elliot y Olivia a un lugar muy interesante y extraño para ambos a la vez.

-Hoy en la noche voy a ver a los chicos amigos mios en una fiesta de carreras, deberian ir, son famosas aqui en Miami - dijo Rodríguez

-Si, sera divertido, vengan - dijo Sabrina riendo

-Claro que iremos, donde es? - pregunto Elliot

-En 157 Collins Avenue, a la 1am - dijo Rodríguez

-Ok, nos vemos esta noche - dijo Elliot y dijo Rodríguez, Nesta y su grupo se fueron


	6. Dulce, Cariñosa y Complaciente

**Nota:** La fiesta de carreras es en donde la gente compite con sus carros y apuestan, toman y parrandean los jóvenes, aquí en donde vivo las hacen a las altas horas de la noche en las avenidas grandes, pero que conste que son ilegales y por lo menos aquí casi siempre muere alguien en algún choque.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 6 **

**Dulce, Cariñosa y Complaciente**

Elliot hizo señas a Fin, Olivia, Jonh y Chester para que fueran al estudio en el instante que se quedaron solos en el vestíbulo.

-Voy a mandar a hacer esta habitación a prueba de sonido - dijo Olivia

-No seria mala idea, hazlo - dijo Fin

-Alguno me puede decir que dijo Rodríguez? - pregunto Olivia

-Exactamente lo que ya sabíamos, pero créeme que mas interesante fue lo que dijo Nesta - dijo Elliot riendo

-Que cosa? Que están gracioso? - pregunto Olivia

-Hablo de ti y de Elliot, en realidad lo que tenia que ver con Ángelo, el niño era el hijo de el con Sandra, y Nesta lo entrena para que siga sus pasos, puedes creerlo - dijo Fin

-De los Squiarli, no me sorprende, por cierto aceptaron el trato? - dijo Olivia

-Si, obviamente - dijo Elliot

-Bien, ahora tenemos que ir a la fiesta de carrera esta noche, que demonios será eso - dijo Olivia

-A mi ni me mires, jamás había escuchado de eso - dijo Chester riendo

-Bueno yo me retiro, hablare con Craggen por chat en un rato - dijo Jonh y se fue

-Nosotros también nos vamos, suficiente locura por hoy - dijo Fin y el y Chester se fueron también dejando a Olivia y Elliot solos en el estudio.

-Voy a buscar una compañía que haga cuartos a prueba de sonido - dijo Olivia sentándose frente a la computadora

-Ok, te ayudo con eso - dijo Elliot y se sentó a su lado

A la media noche Elliot y Olivia estaban listos para ir a la fiesta de carrera. El chofer les abrió la puerta de la Hummer y estos entraron y se fueron seguidos por Fin y Chester en la otra Hummer atrás.

Al llegar a lugar se podía observar cuanta gente se encontraba en el lugar, están hay reunidos con sus carros, mucho licor, gente rica con mujeres bellas en poco ropa, a Elliot y Olivia les parecía una locura. Muy rápidamente vieron a Rodríguez y Nesta y se dirigieron hacia donde estos se encontraban.

-Hola Bellizzi y Isa, me alegra que vinieran - dijo Rodríguez besando la mano de Olivia

-Por supuesto parece que esto va a ser entretenido - dijo Elliot

En segundos un hombre paso recogiendo dinero de lo que parecían ser apuesta, Olivia no entendía a que apostaban hasta que vio 5 carros en lo que ella creía que era la línea de salida y de repente una mujer agito una bandera y estos salieron con unos locos. Cuando la carrera finalizo un moreno con un auto verde de llamas plateadas resulto ganador. Después de pagadas las apuestas y que le dieran su premio al ganador la gente se subió a los autos a bailar y mientras otros 5 autos se alineaban para la siguiente carrera. Olivia estaba impresionada.

-Guao, me gusta esto, no sabia que esto era una carrera, ni que las mujeres podían correr, a mi me gustaría correr - dijo Olivia

-Si quieres correr podemos arreglar eso - dijeron Elliot y Rodríguez

-No creo que eso se una buena idea ahorita, porque ya nos van a arruinar la fiesta - dijo Nesta

-Porque? - pregunto Sabrina

-Porque hay viene la policía, vámonos - dijo Nesta

-Bellizzi, nos vemos mañana en mi casa, trae a tu abogado y deja a Isa en casa -dijo Rodríguez a Elliot y se todos se fueren

Elliot y Olivia y todo su clan se escapo sin problemas de la policía.

Llegaron a la casa a las 3am y Elliot y Olivia se fueron directo a su habitación.

-Que te dijo Rodríguez antes de volver? - pregunto Olivia

-Dijo que fuera mañana a su casa con mi abogado y sin ti - dijo Elliot

-Ese hombre no me agrada nada, cuídate - dijo Olivia

-Ni ti ni a mi tampoco - dijo Elliot

-Como sea, igual tenemos que tratarlos (hizo una pausa y dijo) Buenas noches - dijo Olivia y le dio un beso a Elliot en la mejilla

-No tienes porque hacer eso, estamos nosotros solo - dijo Elliot sorprendido

-Lo se, pero me encanta hacerlo - dijo Olivia riendo mientras se acostaba en la cama

-Guao, es refrescante verte ser dulce, cariñosa y complaciente para variar, me gusta; buenas noches, dulces sueños - dijo Elliot y se acostó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente.


	7. Mujeres, no puedes vivir con ellas

**Nota: **Yo le envié esta novela a mi hija adoptiva Josenia, dios la leyó con tanto pero tanto detenimiento que no se dio cuanta que este capitulo tenia un error, el nombre de un persona que ni siquiera es de esta novela, si no que es de otra novela que estoy escribiendo. Hija sufres de memoria de corto plazo. Que voy a hacer contigo. Menos mal que estoy revisando esto antes de montar. TQM. Te dedico este capitulo por ser mi loquita adorada.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 7**

**Mujeres, no puedes vivir con ellas, pero tampoco sin ellas**

A la mañana después del desayuno Elliot y Jonh salieron rumbo a la casa de Rodríguez. Mientras en la mansión Olivia se encontraba con la empresa que estaba poniendo el estudio y la habitación de ella y Elliot a prueba de sonido. Cuando los sirvientes se dieron cuenta de lo que Olivia estaba haciendo, le preguntaron a Olivia sobre ello.

-Srta. Specibelli, que están haciendo esos señores en el estudio - pregunto Eva

-Están poniendo las habitaciones a prueba de sonido, yo quería que nuestro cuarto fuera a prueba de sonido para tener mas privacidad y a mi cariñito le pareció buena idea y me pidió que el estudio también lo fuera; así lo tenemos en Italia, no se porque me imagino que por sus negocios pero a mi la verdad no me interesa - dijo Olivia riendo

-Ah interesante - dijo Eva sin entender mucho lo que Olivia decía y se retiro a la cocina.

Mientras en la casa de Rodríguez:

Elliot, Jonh, Fin y Chester regaron a la casa de Rodríguez en donde este y Nesta los esperaban. Después de entrar todos fueron directo a la oficina de Rodríguez en donde también se encontraban sus abogados Roberto y James.

-Bonita casa Rodríguez, déjame adivinar, Sabrina la decoro - dijo Elliot

-Cierto, a mi no se me da la decoración - dijo Rodríguez riendo

-Las decoración déjensela a la mujeres o Ty Pennintong - dijo Nesta

-Muy cierto; y hablando se eso en donde esta Sabrina? - pregunto Elliot

-En su actividad favorita, ir de compras, lo que ella mejor sabe hacer - dijo Rodríguez

-Ni me lo digas, también es la favorita de Marilin; pero bueno basta de hablar mujeres y vamos a los negocios - dijo Nesta

-Ok, Roberto trae los papeles del contrato para que Federico y James los revisen - dijo Rodríguez y Roberto le entrego loas papeles a cada uno y estos se sentaron a leerlos

James empezó a murmurar algunas cosas a Nesta, al igual que Jonh lo hacia con Elliot.

-La verdad no importa, solo tenemos que firmar y hacer la entrega para atrapar a Rodríguez - murmuro Elliot

-Entonces es perfecto, tú consigues las chicas, Rodríguez se encarga del resto y a ti te pagan el 33 % - murmuro Jonh

-Ok, es perfecto - murmuro Elliot

Unos minutos después Rodríguez volvió a dirigir la reunión

-Bueno señores díganme, algún problema, van a firmar si o no ? - pregunto Rodríguez

-Yo si, me parece un buen trato - dijo Elliot

-Excelente, y tu Nesta? - dijo Rodríguez

-También, estoy de acuerdo con Bellizzi, es un buen trato, así que trae la champaña - dijo Nesta riendo

Elliot y Nesta firmaron el documento y se lo entregaron a Roberto pero cuando se disponían a salir de la oficina Sabrina entro con muchas bolsas de compras muy emocionada.

-Hola mi amor, hola chicos; lo siento no sabia que tenias compañía, solo quería mostrarte una hermosa chaqueta que compre para ti - dijo Sabrina

-Claro querida, después, ahora estoy ocupado - dijo Rodríguez

-Okis, chao chicos - dijo Sabrina y salió de la oficina

-Mujeres, no puedes vivir con ellas, pero tampoco sin ellas (hizo una pausa y luego dijo) En fin la primera importación la haremos dentro de 2 semanas con 10 chicas; Bellizzi, Nesta deben estar listo - dijo Rodríguez

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes - dijo Elliot

-Por cierto antes que se vayan, que tal si esta noche nos reunimos en mi club, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarles y traigan a las chicas, se divertirán un rato, bueno Sabrina no porque lo odia, pero es porque ella carece de sentido del humor - dijo Rodríguez riendo

-Ok, nos vemos a que hora? - pregunto Nesta

-A las 9pm - dijo Rodríguez

-Nos vemos en la noche entonces - dijo Elliot y este sus abogados y Nesta se retiraron.

Jonh se fue a directo a su casa a avisar a Craggen de todo, incluso de las 10 mujeres que tenían que secuestrar en el extranjero, lo cual no seria problema sobornando a los empleados de Bellizzi en el extranjero. Mientras Elliot se dirigió a la mansión a contarle todo a Olivia.


	8. Concentrado o Desconcentrado

**E:** Amo este capitulo por la forma en la que actúa Olivia… Espero que lo amen tanto como yo…

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 8**

**Concentrado o Desconcentrado**

- En donde esta Isa? - pregunto Elliot a Daniela al llegar

-En su habitación Sr. - dijo Daniela

Elliot subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras el. Olivia estaba acostada en la cama leyendo un libro, pero la forma en la que estaba vestida era lo que estaba volviendo loco a Elliot en ese instante. Ella estaba usando un vestido transparente que dejaba ver el conjunto de lencería muy sexy que llevaba debajo. Cuando Olivia noto que Elliot estaba en la habitación puso el libro en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama.

-Hola, como te fue con Rodríguez? - pregunto Olivia

Elliot no dijo nada, hizo señas para que ella apagara su micrófono y ella así lo hizo.

-Entonces me vas a decir que ocurrió - dijo Olivia

-Si, cuando logre concentrarme - dijo Elliot

-Y porque estas desconcentrado, que ocurrió? - pregunto Olivia parándose justo en frente de Elliot, muy cerca.

-Livi por dios quédate quieta, si te mueves otro centímetro me volveré loco, oh dios necesito ir a al baño y echarme mucha agua en la cara hasta recuperar la cordura - dijo Elliot con voz desesperada

Olivia quien hace segundos no comprendía nada entendió todo en un instante, ella era la que estaba volviendo loco a Elliot y esto la hizo reír hasta dolerle el estomago.

Cuando Elliot salió del baño Olivia estaba parada en la puerta del mismo bloqueándole el paso.

-Entonces ya te concentraste o todavía no puedes - dijo Olivia riendo

-Lo estas haciendo apropósito, sabes que eres tu - dijo Elliot

-Cuando es la que hago algo por accidente, obvio que es apropósito - dijo Olivia riendo

-Sabes que me acabo de acordar, que los sirvientes pueden estar escuchando todo lo que decimos - dijo Elliot preocupado

-La verdad no, esta mañana instalaron el estudio y este cuarto a prueba de sonido, podemos decir y hacer lo que queramos - dijo Olivia a milímetros de la boca de Elliot

-Livi quieres terminar tu juego antes que yo haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir después - dijo Elliot alejándose de ella

-Es en serio lo que dijistes, te arrepentirías de besarme?, porque ?, todo el mundo me desea, porque tu no?, Ahhh ya entendí, todavía amas a Kathy, lo siento mucho El, no debí hacer esto - dijo Olivia y salió de la habitación

**Nota:** Se que me odiaran por dejarlo hasta hay, pero es que no pude resistirme, la maldad me va matar… XDDD


	9. Show de Perros

**Nota:** Antes de que lo lean advierto que este capitulo es fuerte y no en un sentido sexual si no uno mas macabro aun. En este capitulo a una línea que dice "Limpio y simple, al estilo de la mafia", esta en un tributo a CSINY, un mafioso llamado Sonny Sasone se lo dice a Mac y Stella en la primera temporada.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 9 **

**Show de Perros **

Elliot le dio un golpe a la cama y dijo para si mismo "Eso no fue lo que quise decir, nunca, me sale nada bien, soy un idiota".

Olivia se sentó en la orilla de la piscina y solo segundos después Fin se sentó a su lado

-Que paso Baby Girl, porque esa cara? Y porque ese atuendo? - pregunto Fin

-Intente seducir a ya sabes quien pero no funciono, no me desea, sigue enamorado de Kathy, me dijo que terminara con mis juegos, la verdad es que no entiendo, todo el mundo me ama, medio departamento de policía quiere acostarse conmigo y hasta los criminales que pongo tras las rejas me desean, no entiendo porque el no - dijo Olivia frustrada

-Te voy a decir 2 cosas, la 1era deja de hablar sobre ya sabes que aquí, nos pueden estar vigilando - dijo Fin

-Cierto, lo siento - dijo Olivia

-Las 2da es que no se quien esta mas loco si tu o el, eres hermosa y que nadie jamás te diga lo contrario, cualquier hombre en este planeta seria afortunado de estar contigo y el cuanto a El déjalo en paz, aunque déjame decirte una cosa, no creo que este enamorado de Kathy, creo que jamás lo estuvo, ah y 3era Baby Girl vete a cambiar antes de que venga Marcello y se arrepienta de querer casarse con Abbie - dijo Fin

-Tienes razón, tú siempre das los mejores consejos - dijo Olivia y volvió a su habitación

Al entrar Elliot seguía acostado en la cama y cuando vio a Olivia se levanto inmediatamente.

-Livi lo siento mucho, lo que dije no fue lo que quise decir - dijo Elliot

-Elliot no tienes que disculparte, yo fui la que me comporte como una estúpida, no lo volveré a hacer, así que no te preocupes - dijo Olivia

-Livi por favor eso no es cierto, yo fui el que... - dijo Elliot pero Olivia lo interrumpió

-Elliot ya basta, dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí, no vale la pena y además tengo que prepararme para ir a la cuestión esa de Rodríguez - dijo Olivia y entro al baño y cerro con seguro

A las 8 y media pm Elliot y Olivia salieron de la casa en la limosina, seguido por Fin y Chester como ya era costumbre. A las 9 en punto llegaron al club y pasaron directamente a la sala VIP en donde se reunieron con Rodríguez y Sabrina. El mesero sirvió champaña a los 4 y estos se sentaron a conversar mientras esperaban a Nesta y Marilin. Unos minutos mas tarde estos llegaron y el mesero sirvió otra ronda de champaña mientras Rodríguez se preparo para comenzar el show.

-Bueno José, Juan traigan a mi sujeto - dijo Rodríguez

Juan y José se retiraron unos segundos y cuando regresaron traían con ellos a un hombre rubio, alto, bien parecido, amarrado con esposas que parecía estar muerto de miedo.

-Bueno queridos amigos este hombre que se nos acaba de unir tiene algunas cuentas pendientes conmigo así que el y yo vamos a arreglar esas cuentas en este momento - dijo Rodríguez riendo

Juan y José amarraron a el hombre a una silla en el medio de la sala y le bajaron los pantalones y bóxers hasta que quedo desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

-Traigan a los perros - dijo Rodríguez y Juan y José salieron y volvieron con 2 enormes dobermans.

Juan tomo una botella con un liquido y lo vertió sobre el pene y testículos de el hombre y José acerco a los perros y estos empezaron morder al hombre en donde Juan puso el liquido y el hombre empezó a gritar de dolor.

-Entonces coméntame ahora que paso con mis 90 kilos de marihuana? - pregunto Rodríguez

-Lo ssientooo, ahhh, nooo seee que, ahhh, ocurrrrioooo, no fueeee, ahhhh, mi intensión - dijo el hombre gritando de dolor

-Lo siento, me temo que eso no es suficiente, además ya me harte de tus gritos - dijo Rodríguez mientras sacaba un arma de su bolsillo y le disparo en la cabeza, el hombre cayo de la silla al instante muerto y su sangre quedo regada en todos lados. Por suerte Sabrina, Nesta, Marilin, Elliot y Olivia estaban lo suficientemente alejados para no macharse.

-Bueno chicos que les puedo decir, a la gente que no se le puede enseñar modales sencillamente no merece estar aquí, son inútiles - dijo Rodríguez riendo

-Totalmente de acuerdo - dijeron Nesta y Elliot

-Oye Isa te gusto el show? - pregunto Rodríguez

-Si, me hizo sentir en casa, limpio y simple, al estilo de la mafia - dijo Olivia riendo

-Me alegro, bueno ahora vamos a divertirnos - dijo Rodríguez guardando el arma en su bolsillo


	10. Tomar de la Mano

**Nota:** En este capitulo hay mas tributos a CSI, las mafias que juegan en el torneo de Póker de Nesta representan diferente series, Los Tanglewood y Sean Kelly aparecieron en episodios de CSINY y los Mala Noche en CSI Miami.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 10 **

**Tomar de la Mano**

La música comenzó a sonar y el mesero les sirvió a todos diferentes bebidas y cocteles. Desde donde ellos se encontraban se podía salir al balcón y observar todo el club. Rodríguez, Sabrina, Nesta y Marilin estaban bailando mientras Elliot y Olivia estaban parados en el balcón observando a la gente en el club. Elliot tomo la mano de Olivia y esta se sorprendió.

-Que haces? - pregunto Olivia

-Te tome la mano, es cuando entrelazas tu mano con la de otra persona - dijo Elliot

-Gracioso, conozco el concepto, no voy a decirte mas nada porque aun estamos encubiertos, pero en lo que volvamos a New York quiero que te pierdas de mi vista - dijo Olivia y tomo un trago de su bebida

La reunión transcuyo sin mayor problema y a las 3am ya todos se encontraban camino a sus casas. Olivia siguió ignorando a Elliot a pesar de sus intentos para hablar con ella.

-Así es como será todo desde ahora, no pretendes dirigirme mas la palabra - dijo Elliot enojado. Ambos ya se encontraban solos en la privacidad de su habitación.

-Si, así que ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte de oír mi molesta voz - dijo Olivia

-Estas huyendo otra vez, tal vez no físicamente esta vez, y solo porque no puedes, pero si emocionalmente, y por cierto jamás dije que tu voz sea una molestia, todo lo contrario, soy tan feliz cada vez que la escucho (hizo una pausa y luego dijo) dios mío no puedo creer que dije eso en voz alta - dijo Elliot

Olivia sonrió un poco pero no dejo que Elliot viera eso, no dijo nada, se dedico a ponerse su ropa para dormir e ignora a Elliot quien obviamente quería continuar con la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Elliot despertó Olivia ya no estaba a su lado y esto hizo que se molestara y al mismo tiempo se preocupo mucho. Bajo a la cocina a desayunar y les pregunto a los empleados en donde estaba Olivia.

-Buenos días Sr. Bellizzi que desea para desayunar - pregunto Eva

-La verdad no importa mucho, solo quiero café y se puede saber donde esta Isa? I dijo Elliot

-Salió de compras con las Srtas. Sabrina y Marilin, pesamos que sabia - dijo Daniela

-No, seguro no quiso despertarme, ella siempre a sido así - dijo Elliot riendo y Daniela y Eva también rieron

-Por favor dile a Ernesto y a Marcello que me vean en mi estudio en 5 minutos y gracias por el café - dijo Elliot y se retiro a su estudio

-Vaya parece que el jefe despertó de buen humor hoy - dijo Eva

-Si claro - dijo Daniela sarcasticamente

En el estudio Elliot, Fin y Chester hablaban por teléfono con Jonh

-Craggen y el FBI ya tienen a las 10 chicas que vamos a traer, solo esperamos la orden de Rodríguez - dijo Jonh

-Y después lo tendremos en la red - dijo Chester

-Si con las grabaciones, los contratos y cuando el y Nesta intenten vender a las chicas los atraparemos - dijo Jonh

-Genial, con toda la evidencia Alex adorara llevar este caso a juicio - dijo Fin riendo

-Por cierto, en donde esta Olivia? - pregunto Jonh

-Salió de compras con Sabrina y Marilin esta mañana - dijo Elliot

-Me sorprende que te dirigiera la palabra para decirte a donde iba con lo enojada que esta contigo - dijo Fin

-Elliot que le hicistes a Olivia esta vez? - pregunto Chester

-Ya va, como sabes que Olivia esta molesta conmigo? - pregunto Elliot sorprendido

-Ella me conto todo lo que ocurrió - dijo Fin

-Es que acaso se volvió loca, eso es personal - grito Elliot

-En mi opinión el loco eres tú por rechazarla, ningún hombre en la faz de la tierra lo habría hecho - dijo Fin

-De que demonios están hablando? - pregunto Jonh

Fin le dijo a Chester y a Jonh lo que Olivia le había contado

-Elliot guio solo pueden estar ocurriendo dos cosas, una perdistes el juicio o eres gay, espero que sea la primera - dijo Chester riendo

-La amo esa es la razón por la cual no lo hago, se que cuando se de cuenta de lo que esta haciendo me odiara y se ira y romperá mi corazón y arruinara nuestra amistad, prefiero tenerla cerca aunque duela - dijo Elliot

-Elliot dile la verdad sobre los que sientes, te puedo apostar que si no te quisiera no le importara el hecho de que la rechazaras y no hubiera hecho - dijo Fin

-Claro que lo hubiera hecho, la veo hacerlo todos los días, ella seduce a todo el que le pasa por el lado, solo que no con lencería pero aun así lo hace, ella es así - dijo Elliot

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Elliot contesto.

-Bellizzi - respondió Elliot

-Hola como te va?, soy Nesta, te llamo para invitar a Isabella y a ti a mi torneo de Póker esta noche, todos vienen, será divertido, entonces que me dices? - dijo Nesta

-Por supuesto, cuenta con nosotros, hay estaremos - dijo Elliot

-Excelente, nos vemos en la noche - dijo Nesta

-Ok, nos vemos - dijo Elliot y colgó el teléfono

-Genial, Nesta nos acaba de invitar a un torneo de Póker esta noche - dijo Elliot con una voz sarcástica

-Me gusta el juego, mas no los oponentes, que bueno que no voy a ser yo el que va a jugar - dijo Chester

En ese mismo instante Olivia entro al estudio con bolsas de compras en sus manos

-Chester, que bueno que tu no vas a jugar que? - pregunto Olivia

-En el torneo de Póker al que nos invito Nesta esta noche - dijo Elliot

-Ahhh, genial - dijo Olivia sarcásticamente

-Baby Girl se puede saber que son todas esas bolsas? - pregunto Fin

-Compras, obvio y obsequios, te compre unos lindos lentes Ray-Ban que te encantaran - dijo Olivia sacándolos de la bolsa y el estuche

-Unos que? - dijo pregunto Fin desconcertado

-Unos lentes de sol, olvide que los hombres no saben nada de marcas - dijo Olivia riendo

-A ti Chester te compre uno Nike en tus colores favoritos, a ti también te traje algo Jonh, te lo doy cuando nos veamos - dijo Olivia dándole la caja de zapatos a Chester.

-Y a ti Elliot te compre una chaqueta de Armani (busco la chaqueta en las bolsas y se la puso) por dios te queda perfecta - dijo Olivia viéndolo

-Gracias - dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-De nada, voy a subir todo esto a la habitación, así que nos vemos dentro de un rato chicos - dijo Olivia y tomo sus bolsas y salió del estudio

-Es que ella acaso sufre de cambio de personalidad - dijo Elliot sorprendido

-No, solo es muy buena actriz y no quiere todos nos enteremos que esta molesta contigo, muy tarde porque ya lo sabemos todos - dijo Jonh y los 4 rieron

En la noche Elliot, Olivia, Fin y Chester fueron a la casa de Nesta, para el torneo de Póker. Al llegar allí se encontraron no solo con Rodríguez, su banda y los Squiarli, si no que otras bandas mafiosas se encontraban en el lugar; los Sean Kelly, los Tanglewood y los Mala Noche.

-Genial Bellizzi por fin nos honras con tu presencia - dijo Nesta dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Gusto en verte Nesta - dijo Elliot

-Bueno vamos a presentarte a los chicos, a Rodríguez ya lo conoces, este es Sonny Sasone de los Tanglewood, Sean Kelly obviamente de los Sean Kelly y Carlos Ramírez de los Mala Noche - dijo Nesta

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos - dijo Elliot estrechando las manos de todos

-Bueno Srs. vamos a hablar sobre las reglas de el juego, son simples, las apuestas son de mas de 100 mil dólares y todas las jugadas están permitidas, así que Roberto empieza a repartir las cartas y Sebastián tráele bebidas a todos mis amigos - dijo Nesta

Roberto repartió y el juego comenzó; todas la novias de los mafiosos estaban sentadas al lado de ellos en la mesa de Póker, lo que en el caso de Elliot fue muy bueno por que Olivia era mucho mejor jugadora que el y le estaba murmurando todo lo que tenia que hacer. Los guardaespaldas se encontraban sentados alrededor de la sala silenciosamente. Después de unas horas Olivia y Elliot empezaron a sentirse mal, un poco mareados y bastante borrachos y era muy obvio que el resto de los que se encontraban en la sal se sentía igual que ellos.

A las 4am Fin y Chester se llevaron a Olivia y Elliot, quienes se encontraban bastante ebrios, Chester no podía creerlo. Al llegar a la casa Elliot y Olivia subieron a la habitación, pero una solo palabra de Elliot desato una pelea que no termino de esa manera.


	11. Eres Mala y Manipuladora, Pero Te Amo

**Nota: **Creo que fui muy mala con Elliot y Olivia en este capitulo, pero créanlo es uno de mis favoritos, espero que lo disfruten.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 11**

**Eres Mala y Manipuladora, pero te amo.**

-Gracias por ayudarme hoy, eres mucha mejor jugadora que yo-dijo Elliot

-No creas que con halagos y cumplidos vas a lograr que me contente contigo, aun sigo molesta-dijo Olivia

-Por que siempre tienes que ser tan terca y no aceptar que nadie te diga un cumplido si quiera-dijo Elliot subiendo la voz

-1ero no soy terca, 2do te has puesto a pesar que tal vez no quiero tus cumplidos y 3ero déjame en paz por una vez en tu vida- le grito Olivia

Lo que ellos no sabían era que los micrófonos seguían encendidos y que Fin, Jonh, Chester, Casey, Alex, Monique, George, Melinda y el capitán Craggen quienes se encontraban en un video chat estaban escuchando toda su pelea. En eso el capitán llama a Fin y le da un par de instrucciones.

-Fin ve allá y apaga los micrófonos, antes de que se ponga peor, ambos están borrachos y no saben lo que dicen y es mejor en este caso que no se enteren nunca- dijo Craggen

-Pero capitán si ahora es que se va poner buena la cosa- dijo Chester y todos lo miraron con mirada fulminante.

-¿Estas loco sabias? - dijo Jonh

-Si todos lo sabemos excepto el, ahora mismo voy capitán-dijo fin al capitán

Mientras Elliot y Olivia seguían con su discusión.

-No me importa lo que pienses, tú no me mandas, puedo decir y hacer contigo lo que me venga en gana y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme-grito Elliot

-En serio, me gustaría verte intentarlo nada mas-dijo Olivia con una risa sarcástica

En ese instante Fin entra como un rayo en la habitación y apago el micrófono del collar de Olivia y del anillo de Elliot.

-Que! Fin que demonios te pasa a ti también?-grito Olivia pero fin no respondió y salió tan rápido como había entrado y Elliot cerro la puerta con llave segundos después de que salió.

-Livi volvamos a nuestro problema - dijo Elliot más calmado

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, el que lo tiene eres tu y deja de llamarme Livi - dijo Olivia molesta

-No por que no quiero y sabes que ahora te vas a sentar y me vas a escuchar decir todo lo que pienso de ti-dijo Elliot sentando a Olivia en la cama

-Eres mala y manipuladora, te crees la reina del mundo, eres incapaz de tener sentimientos por alguien, a menos que sea una victima, un niño o un perrito, son a los únicos que quieres; tu trabajo es lo mas importante para ti, nada mas importa, hieres a todo el mundo a tu alrededor que en serio se preocupa por ti; ahora quiero que tu me expliques como yo sabiendo todo esto te ame tanto como lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo siempre no importa cuanto duela-dijo Elliot

Olivia lloraba incontrolablemente y pasaron unos minutos en donde todo se quedo en silencio hasta que Olivia se calmo.

-Tienes razón en lo que dijiste, soy mala y manipuladora, pero si tengo sentimientos, se que los oculto bajo mi propio muro de defensa por que no quiero que nadie me hiera, creo que falle por que es muy tarde tu ya lo hiciste, y para tu información hay muchas personas a las que quiero y daría mi vida por ellos, quiero mucho a tus hijos, a mi hermano Simón, al capitán y a todos los que trabajan con nosotros, se que tengo una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo pero es la verdad...(Olivia se queda en silencio unos segundos y después dijo) Y a ti yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, no es otro de mis juegos, en serio te amo, te amo desde el día en que te conocí-dijo Olivia y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos otra vez

Elliot no dijo nada, solo atrajo a Olivia hacia el y con su mano le limpio las lagrimas y luego puso ambas manos a cada lado de las mejillas de Olivia y la beso.

Nota 2: Se que me odiaran por dejarlo hasta aquí, no puedo evitarlo, la maldad me controla XDDD De antemano aviso que el capitulo numero 12 fue escrito por mi Mami Arelys Blanco, aquí considero la mejor escrito de novelas E/O del mundo. Lo montare tan pronto… Se los prometo… Por favor dejen reviews, me encanta leerlas…


	12. Sin Reservas, Sin Miedos, Sin Mentiras

**Nota: **Este capitulo lo amo a morir… En especial porque no lo escribí yo si no mi bella madre Arelys Blanco… Gracias por ayudarme con esta novela, te quiero muchísimo. Eres la mejor escritora de E/O del mundo… Te adoro

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 12 **

**Sin Reservas, Sin Miedos, Sin Mentiras.**

El beso era apasionado, demostrándose así todo ese deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero a su vez también había amor. Él quería hacerle saber que no era necesario que ella jugara con él, mientras que Olivia quería que Elliot sintiera que su amor hacia él era verdadero.

Las poderosas manos de Elliot se tensaron en la cintura de Olivia y la atrajo más hacia él. Sus cuerpos vibraban con cada rose sedientos de sus labios y ya el beso no suficiente y se aunaron a ello las caricias. Caricias que estaban conduciendo a algo más… a una posible entrega.

Se hizo imperioso que tomaran algo se aire y debido a ello separaron su bocas pero permanecieron unidos en un abrazo y sus miradas conectadas, tratando de descifrarse.

Elliot le colocó una mano en el cuello y la deslizó hasta su escote.

-Lo quiero todo de ti, Olivia. Pero lo quiero de verdad. Sin reservas, sin miedos, sin mentiras. Solo así habrá una posibilidad entre los dos.

-Te amo, Elliot. Siempre ha sido así. Quiero ser la mujer que llene todos tus sentidos. Mírame, mi alma está desnuda ante ti, quiero ser tuya para siempre.

Quizás era el alcohol en sus venas lo que los hizo reaccionar de esta manera al decirse todo lo que sentían, pero lo cierto era que ya no había marcha atrás con lo que sucedería a continuación. Era la culminación de tanto amor, deseo y pasión oculta.

Él la besó con dulzura. Quería ser tierno y no hacerle ningún daño. Retiró los tirantes del vestido y fue descendiéndolo lentamente por su cuerpo sin interrumpir el beso. La llevó con lentitud a la cama y luego la observó detenidamente, amaba su cuerpo. Siempre la deseó y este era el momento de demostrárselo.

Olivia se encontraba frente a él solo con su atrevido conjunto de lencería negro de encajes y sonrió con absurda timidez. No era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, pero el hecho que fuera la primera vez que estuviera con un hombre a quien amaba la hacia poner un poco nerviosa.

Elliot permanecía frente a ella absolutamente vestido con un traje negro y corbata a juego, estaba muy atractivo ya que debía dar una buena impresión en la operación de encubierto. Él le retiró sus sandalias mientras la miraba a los ojos, luego le comenzó a besar los pies. Era algo sexi y nadie nunca le había echo. Así fue ascendiendo, besando sus piernas, sus muslos lo que provocó que ella contuviera el aliento, pero él siguió su camino hasta que llegó a sus labios.

Experimentaron más besos apasionados. Más caricias atrevidas. Ambos estaban descubriéndose y sin duda alguna era algo que les encantaba.

-Te amo… te amo tanto, Livi –le susurró él, en el oído antes de llenarle de besos el cuello.

A ella le encantaba todas esas sensaciones que él le estaba produciendo. Su cuerpo estaba sediento de él, de sus caricias, de sus besos, de su amor.

Elliot la inclinó un poco y llevó sus manos a la espalda, desabrochándole el brazzier, el cual fue rodando por su piel mientras le besaba el hombro. Después ella volvió a quedar recostada en el fino edredón y él, llevó sus manos directo a su pantis y la quitó poco a poco mientras besaba sus piernas.

Ahora ella se encontraba frente a él, completamente desnuda. Sin reservas, sin miedos y sobre todo, sin mentiras.

Elliot le cubrió el cuerpo con el de él, llegando a sus labios y besándolos con pasión, luego descendió hasta sus firmes senos cubriéndolos de eróticas caricias y dulces besos. Ella acariciaba su espalda, pero pronto se dio cuenta que él estaba totalmente vestido.

-Necesito sentirte –le pidió ella, mientras gemía lentamente debido a las sensaciones que él le provocaba al besar sus pechos.

Pero él pareció no escucharla y ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos e hizo que la mirara. Ella leyó en sus ojos la lujuria y pasión que él sentía por ella.

-Lo necesito todo de ti, también. –Olivia le dio un pequeño beso mientras él se inclinaba.

Elliot comenzó a quitarse el saco pero ella lo detuvo. Era algo que Olivia quería hacer, así que de igual manera como él le había quitado la ropa a ella, Olivia hizo lo propio y lo desvistió lentamente, torturándolo con cada beso y cada caricia. Haciéndole saber que ella también tiene poder sobre el cuerpo de él.

Sus juegos eróticos continuaron. Sus cuerpos no parecían zacearse, y pedían más y más. Las manos de Elliot hacían resurgir la piel de Olivia y ella le daba vida al cuerpo de Elliot con sus besos.

Era perfecto. Era amor.

Y cuando no pudieron seguir soportándolo más, era la hora de estar mas unidos que nunca. Así que él se posicionó y espero que le diera su aprobación para ingresar en ella como tanto lo deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

Olivia lo besó y eso fue todo lo que él necesitó.

Una indescifrable mueca se dibujó en el rostro de ella cuando el por fin la hizo suya, lo que provocó que él se detuviera, y a penar de que estaba siendo lo mas especial y dulce, Elliot temió que le pudiera haber hecho daño.

Ella siempre ha sido tan fuerte, pero a él en ese momento no le importaba eso. Él quería amarla como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Te hago daño? –le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Olivia negó con la cabeza.

-Solo dame un segundo.

Estar con él, haciendo el amor, era algo que sobre pasaba a Olivia. Ella lo había amado por tanto tiempo y este momento resultó ser más difícil debido a la conexión que ambos tenían.

Pero pronto ella estuvo lista.

-Hazme tuya como siempre lo he deseado. –le pidió ella, en un susurro cargado de pasión.

Él se movió lentamente dentro de ella y la verdadera pasión se desató. Quería seguir siendo suave y dulce pero su instinto se lo impedía y su auto control esta a punto de desaparecer.

Olivia sonrió al verlo luchando, y en un ágil movimiento logró ponerlo debajo de ella y tomar todo el control. Ella no fue para nada sutil y comenzó a enloquecerlo con cada embestida de pasión. Quería demostrarle que ella no era tan frágil como él estaba pensando.

A Elliot no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que ella tomara el control, de hecho lo estaba disfrutando más. Ella lo besaba y se acariciaban lo más que podían, obteniendo así, más de ellos.

Sus gemidos era audibles, su pasión incontrolable. Se acercaba el momento del orgasmo.

Elliot la volvió a colocar debajo. Ya no tenía ningún miedo y mantuvo el ritmo que ella le había mostrado, hasta que todo fue locura y sus embestidas aumentaron hasta que ambos terminaron gritando el nombre de otro debido a un poderoso orgasmo que los invadió, dejándolos en un mundo de fantasía.

El cuerpo de Elliot se derrumbó a un lado del de ella. Sus respiraciones estaban fuera de control, se intentaba respirar.

Ambos estaban con la mirada fija hacia el techo y en sus bocas se dibujaba unas sonrisas satisfactorias. Habían hecho el amor y lo demás no importaba. O cabía la posibilidad que sus alcoholizados sentidos no le permitían pensar en lo que habían hecho y las consecuencias del mismo.

Una vez que la tormenta de sensaciones había mermado dentro de ellos. Elliot la atrajo a su pecho y así quedaron dormidos…


	13. Iría Al Fin Del Mundo Contigo

**Nota:** Ok aquí vuelvo a escribir yo, de seguro me van a agarrar rabia por este capitulo. Pero aun así espero que les guste.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 13**

**Ella Te Ama Y Iría Al Fin Del Mundo Contigo**

A la mañana siguiente seguían igual como se habían dormido la noche anterior. Cuando Olivia comenzó a despertar y a darse cuenta de en donde y en que estado estaba se altero y empezó a despertar a Elliot a los gritos.

-Elliot! Elliot! - grito Olivia dándole golpecitos en su pecho

-Que paso ahora Livi? - pregunto Elliot soñoliento mientras habría sus ojos. Después de darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba quedo en shock

-Que demonios paso aquí? - pregunto Elliot

-Yo quisiera que tú me respondieras esa misma pregunta - dijo Olivia molesta

-Yo, si claro, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue aquí, lo ultimo que recuerdo es el juego de Póker en la casa de Nesta - dijo Elliot

-Yo también, no tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí, tal vez nos drogaron en la fiesta - dijo Olivia

-Tal vez no, de eso puedo estar completamente seguro, algo tenían esas bebidas y tenemos que averiguar que era - dijo Elliot

-No tiene sentido, ya lo que paso paso; primero aseguremos no de que no dijimos nada comprometedor delante de Rodríguez y Nesta, lo demás ya no tiene importancia - dijo Olivia

-Claro que importa, Olivia tenemos que hablar de esto, no somos idiotas, sabemos exactamente que paso - dijo Elliot

-No, no tenemos que hablar de ello, tu no lo recuerdas, yo tampoco así que no hay nada de que hablar, ahora si me disculpas tomare un baño - dijo Olivia quien se enrollo una de las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo y luego se levanto y se metió en el baño.

Elliot se quedo acostado en la cama intentando con todas sus fuerzas recordar algo, tanto que se empezó a golpear la cabeza con el espaldar de la cama. Todo era borroso para el, recordaba no querer herirla, besarla, decirle que la amaba, pero no estaba seguro si era una verdad o una fantasía. Todo este asunto lo estaba frustrando.

Mientras en el baño Olivia se metió en la bañera con agua caliente; no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, estaba tan molesta, pero no se explicaba a si misma porque, esto era lo que ella quería desde un principio, tener relaciones con el, pero ella no lo quería de esta forma, ella quería recordarlo. Su propia rabia y frustración la hizo empezar a darse golpes en la cabeza con la bañera. Mientras recordaba cosas que le parecían un sueño; recordaba que Elliot la había llamado manipuladora, pero también que le había dicho que lo quería todo de ella, se preguntaba si se estaba volviendo loca o en serio eso había pasado.

Cuando Olivia salió del baño Elliot ya no se encontraba en la habitación, lo que alivio a Olivia por que no quería verlo ni continuar con la conversación.

A las 12 del mediodía Elliot, Olivia, Nesta, Marilin, Rodríguez y Sabrina estaban sentados almorzando en el comedor de la mansión de Elliot y Olivia.

-Bellizzi, Isa, que tal estuvo su noche, espero que la hayan disfrutado, mis proveedores dicen que eso es lo mejor del mercado - dijo Nesta riendo

-Y yo concuerdo con ellos - dijo Rodríguez riendo

-Espera un momento, estas queriendo decir que nos drogaron, con que cosa? - dijo Elliot

-Si obvio no, todos en la fiesta lo estábamos, con GHB o el éxtasis liquido, llámalo como quieras, es excelente para causar una inhibición y excitar, lastimosamente a veces, depende de la persona causa amnesia, pero igual lo usamos por diversión, la noche siempre termina muy entretenida, bueno ese es su trabajo - dijo Marilin riendo

-Bueno eso explica un par de cosas - dijo Bellizzi

-Por lo menos la pasamos bien, siempre es así - dijo Nesta riendo

Después del almuerzo Marilin, Sabrina y Olivia salieron a tomar el sol en la piscina mientras los chicos discutían negocios en el estudio.

-Tenemos que posponer la entrega de la mercancía por lo menos una semana mas - dijo Nesta

-Por que?, que ocurrió? - pregunto Rodríguez

-Un pequeño problema con un cliente, no se preocupen, la primera entrega siempre tarda, después ni tiempo tenemos entre una y otra, siempre es así - dijo Nesta riendo

-Eso es cierto - dijo Rodríguez

-Bueno eso implica que Isa y yo nos tendremos que quedar en Miami otros días más, espero que no le moleste - dijo Elliot

-Isa esta molesta desde que la vi en club, pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con estar en Miami - dijo Nesta

-Eso es obvio, Bellizzi que le hicistes?, porque en lo poco que la conozco me di cuenta de algo, Isabella no es como Sabrina y Marilin, que están aquí solo por el dinero y el poder; Isabella te ama y iría al fin del mundo contigo si fuera necesario, así que es obvio que esta así por algo que tu le hicistes, Bellizzi te doy de consejo que no la pierdas, ella es especial y no encuentras muchas así en este negocio - dijo Rodríguez seriamente

-Y yo estoy muy de acuerdo con Rodríguez, si yo fuera tu me casaría con ella - dijo Nesta

-Si es cierto, Isa es especial, es maravillosa, la amo tanto, pero con ella nada es fácil, no puedo comprarla con regalos ni nada y se enoja por tonterías - dijo Elliot pensando en como era realmente su relación con Olivia

-Demuéstrale que en serio la amas, pídele matrimonio, estoy seguro que no dirá que no - dijo Rodríguez

-Lo intentare, pero si dice que no y me deja para siempre me asegurare de matarlos a ambos, lo digo en serio - dijo Elliot

-Ok, no hay problema, estoy completamente seguro de lo que pienso - dijo Rodríguez


	14. Un Café De Starbucks

**Nota: **Esta capitulo lo amo y de seguro los dejara muy confundidos. Por cierto como ya dije antes yo no sigo la reglas de SVU así que esta es la forma en la que yo creo que Olivia y Elliot se conocieron y la fecha es por que en serio me gusta el numero 4 porque yo naci un día 4 pero no de abril sino de Octubre.Las flores que aparecen en este capitulo como las favoritas de Olivia en realidad son mis flores favoritas. Mi abuelo italiano Ignacio me ayudo a escribir las frases en italiano; en las historias que el me contaba sobre las mafias italianas cuando era niña fue en lo que me inspire para escribir esta novela.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 14 **

**Un Café De Starbucks**

Esa noche Elliot no pudo dormir pensando en lo que Rodríguez le había dicho sobre que Olivia lo amaba. Tendría razón sobre que Olivia lo quería o Rodríguez estaría alucinando o jugando con su cabeza o sencillamente Olivia era muy buena actriz. Ella dormía profundamente a su lado, el la observaba como respiraba profundamente, parecía un ángel cuando dormía, pero esto no le sacaba de la cabeza lo de Olivia y en uno de sus locos pensamientos decidió comprobarlo como dijo Rodríguez, el estar encubiertos era la perfecta excusa.

A la mañana siguiente Olivia desapareció como un rayo después de que el despertador sonó. Seguramente tenía planes con Sabrina y Marilin.

Elliot al despertar decidió poner su plan en marcha junto con la ayuda de Fin, Chester y Jonh.

3 días después...

Era de noche, Elliot había organizado una cena junto a la piscina para Rodríguez, Sabrina, Nesta, Marilin y por supuesto Olivia y el. Cuando todo se encontraron allí pudieron observar lo increíblemente decorado que se encontraba todo el lugar. Había velas flotando en la piscina, flores lilas (las favoritas de Olivia) por todos lados, la mesa estaba decorada con manteles de seda lila y blanca y tenia velas con pétalos de rosas blancas alrededor.

-Dios esto es precioso, que emoción, es tan romántico - dijo Sabrina

-Si, pensé que era una buena idea que tuviéramos una noche romántica con nuestras hermosas damas - dijo Elliot y le dio un beso a Olivia en la mejilla y ella sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.

-Y es una maravillosa idea, ahora vamos a comer que tengo hambre - dijo Nesta

-Tú siempre tienes hambre - dijo Marilin y todos rieron mientras se sentaban en la mesa

La cena transcurrió muy animada, Rodríguez, Sabrina, Nesta y Marilin recordaban y contaban las historias de como se conocieron y alguna anécdotas de su relación. Elliot y Olivia se habían dedicado a escuchar hasta que Rodríguez decidió que era suficiente y les pregunto.

-Bellizzi tu y Isa como se conocieron? - pregunto Rodríguez

-Isa y yo nos conocimos el 14 de abril del 2004 y todo ocurrió por culpa de esto - dijo Elliot y puso en frente de Olivia una taza de café de Starbucks y ella comenzó a reír

-Como es eso? - pregunto Marilin confundida

-Nos conocimos en Starbucks en New York, fui a comprar mi expreso favorito aprovechando que estaba en la ciudad, había mucha gente en el lugar, el y yo chocamos y sin querer le eche todo el café encima - dijo Olivia riendo

-Te juro que la iba a matar, hasta que la vi, esos bellos ojos, la linda sonrisa y lo nerviosa que estaba que repetía lo siento en italiano sin cesar - dijo Elliot riendo

-Awwww, que romántico, como de película, eso fue el destino - dijo Sabrina

-Créeme que si creo que fue el destino - dijo Olivia sonriendo

-Totalmente - dijo Elliot

En eso Olivia le quito la tapa al café para beberlo y vio que no había café, en su lugar había un anillo de diamantes de 6 quilates.

-Se puede saber en donde esta mi café y que es esto? - pregunto Olivia sorprendida

En ese momento Elliot se paro de su silla y se arrodillo al lado de Olivia

-Il amore mío mi voi sposare? - dijo Elliot y Olivia casi se desmaya

-Oh dios mío, si! , claro que si! - dijo Olivia muy emocionada, se levanto de la silla y abrazo a Elliot y lo beso. Este le puso el anillo mientras Rodríguez, Sabrina Nesta, Marilin, Chester, Fin y algunos sirvientes aplaudían.

-Hay dios que emoción, que bellos y románticos, felicitaciones - dijo Sabrina con lagrima en sus ojos

Seguidamente Rodríguez propuso un brindis para celebrar el compromiso.

Mas tarde esa misma noche después de que todos se fueron Elliot y Olivia se encontraron solo en su habitación por primera vez y era hora de hablar.

**Nota 2:** Y hasta aquí me quedo, Mony se que eso te molesta, pero la vida no es justa XDDD… Mañana continúo…


	15. El y Livi x siempre 14042004

**Nota:** Esto si es cómico, amo este capitulo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Se que es un capitulo corto pero créanme que en siguiente todo se pone mejor

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 15 **

**El y Livi x siempre 14/04/2004**

-Elliot me puedes explicar que fue lo que ocurrió allá abajo? - pregunto Olivia

-Fácil, te pedí que te casaras conmigo y tu me dijistes que si - dijo Elliot sonriendo

-Corrección Bellizzi le pidió matrimonio a Isabella y ella dijo que si - dijo Olivia riendo

-En serio, pensé que el 14 de Abril en Starbucks se conocieron Elliot y Olivia, no Bellizzi y Isabella - dijo Elliot

-Que hayamos contado la verdadera historia de como nos conocimos no implica el hecho de que no hayamos comprometido - dijo Olivia

-Bueno tal vez no, pero lo que tiene grabado tu anillo por dentro si lo implica - dijo Elliot sonriendo

Olivia se saco en anillo del dedo y leyó lo que tenia escrito. "El y Livi x siempre 14/04/2004". Olivia quedo en shock al leerlo y no lo podía creer.

-Que demonios? Elliot porque hicistes eso? - pregunto Olivia

-Cuando te pedí matrimonio te lo pedí a ti Olivia, no a Isa; Te amo Olivia, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no puedo vivir sin ti, no me importan tus defectos o los míos, te amo tal y como eres y en serio espero que tu sientas lo mismo porque si no creo que moriré - dijo Elliot tomando a Olivia de las manos

Olivia quedo en shock y sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas

-Que pasa?, porque lloras ?, no me gusta verte llorar - dijo Elliot

-Es que perdistes la cabeza y no puedo creer que yo caí en tu juego desquiciado - dijo Olivia

-Perdón, no te entiendo nada - dijo Elliot

-Con quien apostastes sobre conquistarme; Fin, Chester o Jonh?, dime la verdad y tal vez te ayude a ganar tu apuesta, pero por favor deja ya el teatro de que me amas y toda la cosa porque se que es una farsa, aun no he olvidado que no quisiste acostarte conmigo, aunque luego lo hicistes, pero fue en contra de tu voluntad así que no cuenta, así que por amor de dios dime la verdad de por que haces esto antes de que me vuelva loca - dijo Olivia con una voz seria

-Que?, tu crees que esto es un teatro o una apuesta. Olivia esta es la verdad, la única que hay, te guste o no, te amo, siempre lo he hecho; esa noche cometí un error, pensé que querías que fuera otro mas en tu lista de conquistas y ahora se que no es así, me di cuenta al fin de que si me quieres, por favor amor dime que me quieres, necesito oírlo de ti - dijo Elliot y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara al igual que en Olivia.

Olivia no dijo una sola palabra, solo se dedico a ver a Elliot fijamente a los ojos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, que ambos sintieron que fue una eternidad, Olivia se acerco a Elliot y le dio un beso. Al principio este estaba en shock pero después de unos segundos empezó a devolverle el beso. Este se hizo cada vez mas apasionado. Luego un rato cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo un problema se separaron.


	16. Yo También Lo Veo En Ti

**Nota:** En este capitulo quiero darle las gracias a mis compañeros de la universidad Albert Serrada, Giovanna Cedeño y Nairibis Jiménez quienes me ayudaron y fueron mi inspiración para escribir este capitulo. Como nos reímos con esto y espero que les guste a todos. Dejen volar su imaginación con este capitulo hahaha.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 16**

**Yo También Lo Veo En Ti**

-Guao y eso porque fue? - pregunto Elliot sorprendido

-Porque yo también lo veo en ti, te amo Elliot Stabler y será un honor y un sueño para mí convertirme en tu esposa - dijo Olivia sonriendo

Elliot en su cabeza no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Abrazo a Olivia tan fuerte como pudo y le dio unos de esos besos que cortan la respiración.

-Debo estar soñando, así que por favor que nadie me despierte - dijo Elliot riendo

-Ok, il mío amore - dijo Olivia riendo

-Livi, por favor olvidemos estos últimos días y comencemos de nuevo, yo cometí un error la primera vez que viniste a mi y la 2da bueno aun intento recordar que ocurrió esa noche, esto todo borroso, quiero que nuestra 1era vez bueno ya será 2da vez juntos lo recordemos como algo maravilloso y romántico - dijo Elliot

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo, olvidemos todo y comencemos de cero; por cierto debo ser honesta contigo, hace 2 días Sabrina y Marilin me llevaron a un hipnotista, es que en serio quería recordar esa noche, era mi mayor deseo, es que no estaba segura de que algún día volvería a ocurrir así que lo hice para recordar - dijo Olivia

-En serio? Y funciono? - pregunto Elliot

-Si, lo recordé todo, créeme que aunque comenzó como una fea pelea a la final fue memorable, romántico y perfecto, pero ahora no importa, por que tu y yo vamos a comenzar otra historia juntos - dijo Olivia

-Cierto amor mío, aun así algún día me contaras la historia de esa noche - dijo Elliot y le dio un beso rápido a Olivia en los labios. Luego fue hasta la mesa de noche y abrió la gaveta y saco una hielera que contenía una botella de champaña y 2 copas de vidrio. Elliot abrió la botella, sirvió las 2 copas y le entrego una a Olivia.

-Brindemos por nosotros, por un nuevo comienzo y por nuestra boda - dijo Elliot alzando su copa

- Salud por nosotros - dijo Olivia y chocaron sus copas y tomaron un trago

Elliot puso su trago en la mesa y se acerco a Olivia y la tomo en sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Entonces futura Sra. Stabler que vamos a hacer para nuestra boda, una pequeña o una enorme con toda la NYPD y los gemelos llevaran los anillos y Maureen, Kathleen, Alex, Casey, Melinda y Monique serán tus damas de honor, será perfecto - dijo Elliot

-Estas loco, podemos salir de esta operación primero antes de hablar de la boda, aunque de una vez te digo que estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que dijistes, si quiero una gran boda y que el capitán me lleve al altar - dijo Olivia riendo

-Livi amore mío, así será - dijo Elliot y la beso

-Te amo - dijo Olivia y le devolvió el beso

En ese mismo instante todo se volvió mas caliente, o por lo menos así lo sintieron ellos. Elliot comenzó a acariciar a Olivia por todo su cuerpo, esto la hacia estremecerse involuntariamente, se sentía como un cosquilleo incontrolable que le empezaba a gustar. De repente Elliot le quito el vestido, el la tomo en sus brazos y la tumbo en la cama. No pasaron 5 segundos cuando Olivia se dio cuenta de que tenia a Elliot sobre ella y este ya se había quitado su camisa y su pantalón. Olivia no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a sus espectaculares abdominales. Pero no pudo pensar en mucho en ello por que Elliot estaba tocándole el trasero y apretándole tan fuerte que hacia gemir. Olivia no se iba a quedar atrás así que empezó a acariciarle el pecho y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a los hombros, hay lo abrazo y lo pego a contra ella. Ambos estaban tan calientes que por un momento les pasó por la cabeza que se iban a incendiar con todo y la habitación. Elliot beso a Olivia ardientemente, parecía que quería tragársela completa, pero de repente paro y pasó a besar su cuello. Luego continuo con sus senos, pero al sentir que el sostén de ella era un impedimento metió sus manos entre la cama y su espalda y le quito el sostén. Después de hacerlo Elliot continúo con su juego, mordiéndola y lamiéndola toda, esto tenía loca a Olivia, tanto que no podía concentrase en otra cosa, ella tenía que sentirlo dentro de ella, era lo único en lo que su cabeza pensaba. Sintió su miembro erecto entre sus muslos y eso la hizo enloquecer.

-Elliot por favor hazme tuya ya, me muero por sentirte dentro de mi, hazlo ya por favor - dijo Olivia rajuñandolo en los hombros

-Livi amor quédate tranquila por favor, no quiero lastimarte - dijo Elliot mientras acaricio una de sus mejillas con una de sus manos

-Se que no lo harás, se que nunca lo harías - dijo Olivia y lo beso

Elliot le devolvió el beso y siguió a su vientre. Tomó su bikini y lo se quito. Olivia grito y en ese instante ella bajo sus manos hasta sus bóxers y se los bajo de un tirón. Ella arrastro su cuerpo por todo el de el hasta llegar a su miembro, se lo acaricio y luego se lo introdujo en su boca. Elliot se sentía extremadamente excitado mientras Olivia se sentía poderosa al tenerlo a su merced. La adrenalina y el calor seguía subiendo; Elliot ya no podía soportarlo, agarro a Olivia por los brazos y la subió a su nivel otra vez, metió una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos bajo su mano hasta su vagina y le introdujo uno se sus dedos, ella gimió, luego Elliot lo retiro y Olivia estaba apunto de protestar cuando sintió el miembro de Elliot dentro de ella, lo introdujo lento y profundo, Olivia sentía el dolor y la excitación, le encantaba, el comenzó a ir mas rápido, entraba y salía con fuerza, Olivia se contraía intentando retenerlo mas tiempo pero era en vano. Olivia alcanzo un orgasmo sumamente intenso y solo segundos después Elliot la siguió con el suyo. Ambos cayeron uno al lado de otro. Inmediatamente Elliot la volvió a atraer hacia el y la beso.

-Te amo - dijo Elliot

-Y yo a ti - dijo Olivia

No había más nada que decir, todo parecía obvio. Hicieron el amor otras dos veces mas antes de quedarse dormidos abrasados uno del otro.

**Nota 2:** La mañana después la dejo para otro día, que mala soy… Madre Are tus reviews me hacen reír tanto… TQMuchoooo… Mony espero que esto te haya hecho sonreír muchoooo…


	17. Un Baño De Sangre

**Nota:** Siento mucho no haber montado antes, es que con la universidad la verdad no tengo tiempo para nada. Creo que me pase de cursi y mente pervertida en este capitulo, pero lo adoro. Los nombres de los agentes en este capitulo son para honrar a amigos y familiares que me inspiraron a escribir escenas en esta novela. Espero les guste…

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 17**

**Un Baño De Sangre**

A la mañana siguiente Olivia despertó primero, se encontraba con sus piernas enroscadas en Elliot. Vio el reloj en la mesa de noche, marcaba las 8:30 am y decidió que era hora de despertarlo. Tomo un mecho de su propio cabello y empezó a pasarlo dulcemente por la cara de Elliot. Este primero se paso la mano por la cara como si intentara ahuyentar un mosquito, pero luego abrió sus ojos, tomo la mano de Olivia, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso de esos que volvían loca a Olivia.

-Muy buenos días mi Livi preciosa - dijo Elliot sonriendo

-Muy buenos días amor mío, sabes que es tardísimo, no se supone que tenias que ver a Rodríguez y Nesta a las 9am en el muelle - dijo Olivia

-Si lo se, pero ahora no me quiero ir de tu lado - dijo Elliot y le dio un beso rápido en la boca a Olivia

-No te culpo, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas - dijo Olivia y se abrazo más Elliot

-Hay dios Livi, como te amo - dijo Elliot

-Y yo a ti amor, pero ahorita el caso y salir de aquí es la prioridad numero uno, así que párate y ve con esos dos locos que yo te espero para seguir divirtiéndonos - dijo Olivia con una sonrisa picarona

-Estas pasada nenita - dijo Elliot riendo

-Es tu culpa tu me hicistes así - dijo Olivia

-Como tu digas - dijo Elliot y la beso y luego le levanto de la cama

Elliot, Fin y Chester se fueron a encontrar con Rodríguez y Nesta en le muelle. Al llegar los 2 ya se encontraban hay con su guardaespaldas.

-Llegas tarde Bellizzi, que paso estabas celebrando tu compromiso, lo que me recuerda que gane así que conservare mi cabeza - dijo Rodríguez riendo

-Si es cierto tienes razón en ambas, Isa no me quería dejar salir de la cama y si conservaras tu cabeza - dijo Elliot riendo

-Bueno eso es algo bueno - dijo Nesta riendo

-En fin, terminemos con esto, mientras mas rápido terminemos mas rápido volverán Bellizzi e Isa a Italia a planear su boda, a la que espero ser invitado por cierto; bueno aquí llegaran las chicas, a las 3 am en punto esta madrugada, este señor de aquí (dijo Rodríguez señalando a un Sr, al lado de el) trabaja aquí y pasara a las chicas hasta los autos y las llevaremos al hangar de Nesta en donde ya se encontraran los clientes listos para recibirlas, y así serán todas la entregas así que quedamos claro con esto? - pregunto Rodríguez

-Como el cristal - dijeron Nesta y Elliot a la vez

-En ese caso nos vemos aquí a las 2 y 30, ah y Bellizzi cuidado con que tu prometida te amarre a la cama - dijo Rodríguez y todos los presentes rieron.

Al volver a la mansión comenzó el desastre, era la hora de la verdad. El estudio parecía que se había convertido en el cuartel secreto de un grupo guerrillero que se preparaba para una guerra o una asociación secreta que se preparaba para un encuentro cercano con seres que no son de este mundo. Había pantallas en todos los lados que estaban en conferencia con la SVU, el FBI y la SWAT. También habían montones de armas y chalecos anti-balas sobre todos lo muebles y escritorios.

-Comencemos con el plan, tenemos el lugar, los emboscaremos en el muelle - dijo Albert Marino, jefe del equipo de la SWAT

-Esta loco, no lo haga, tenemos que garantizar la seguridad de las chicas, además que tenemos que atrapar a los pervertidos que pensaban comprarlas, será mejor el hangar - dijo Olivia

-No, hay ya estará la banda de Rodríguez y los Squiarli, si nos aparecemos va a ser una baño de sangre - dijo Albert

-De una u otra forma será un baño de sangre, la detective Benson tiene razón, es mas seguro el hangar, tenemos que velar por la seguridad del publico y las chicas - dijo Sinclair

-Solo asegúrense todos de que Rodríguez ni Nesta escapen, por cierto quien recogerá a Sabrina y Marilin de sus casas, ellas no irán a la entrega y se supone que Isa tampoco debería ir - dijo Craggen

-Yo no acato reglas, iré - dijo Olivia

-Eso ya lo sabemos todos, el día que tu acates una orden se acabara el mundo - dijo George

-Como sea, entonces esto es lo que haremos Stabler, Benson, Tutuola, Munch y Lake seguirán normal con Rodríguez y Nesta irán al muelle y tomaran a las chicas y seguirán hasta el hangar, los agentes ya estarán hay y en el momento que entren saldrán a arrestar a todos, si las bandas abren fuego nosotros también; las agentes Infante, Jiménez y Hidalgo se encargaran de sacar a las chicas del hangar; y en cuanto a Marilin y Sabrina los equipos de los agentes Cedeño y Márquez se encargaran de ellas; comprenden que la prioridad son Rodríguez y Nesta, si los atrapamos a todos genial, pero si no a quienes quiero son a eso 2, entendido - dijo Sinclair seriamente

-Si señor - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-En ese caso, suerte y procuren no derramar mucha sangre y si van a derramar sangre por favor que no sea la de ustedes - dijo Sinclair y cerro la conferencia al igual que los de la SWAT, solo quedaron la SVU en New York en conferencia.

-Sinclair no lo pudo haber dicho mejor, la sangre que se derrame no quiero que sea de ninguno de ustedes 5 - dijo Craggen preocupado

-No se preocupe capitán, tendremos cuidado - dijo Olivia

-Lo dice la misma chica que persiguió un tren con un auto hasta que chocaron y por ello estuvo en coma por 3 semanas, claro me siento muy tranquilo ahora - dijo Craggen sarcásticamente

-Bueno se lo digo yo capitán que no me hecho un solo rasguño trabajando en la SVU - dijo Chester

-Sera por que solo tienes un mes hay - dijo Fin sarcásticamente

-Basta, lo que el capitán quiero decir es que se cuiden las espaldas y no hagan locuras - dijo Alex

-Se conforman con un lo intentaremos? - pregunto Olivia

-Ok, creo que tendremos que vivir con eso - dijo Monique


	18. Grandísimo Ángel Guardián

**Nota:** Johanna es la hija de Jonh con una de sus ex, es que me encanta la idea de Munch criando a una niña, seria comiquísimo. Aquí se hace una referencia al episodio de la 7ma temporada "Fault", ese episodio es traumático pero uno de mis favoritos. Abbie es "Abbie Carmichael" de la Law & Order original, en la novela es la prometida de Chester en esta novela, hay que ver que estoy un poquito loca XDDD.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 18**

**Grandísimo Ángel Guardián**

En la noche todos se encontraban de nuevo en el estudio, Olivia observaba en reloj que marcaba las 2 am sin cesar y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Mientras Elliot, Chester, Fin y Jonh se preparaban poniéndose los chalecos anti balas y tomando todas las armas y guardándoselas en todas partes; sus pantalones y los bolsillos de sus chaquetas. A los 4 les preocupaba la forma de actuar de Olivia, aun no se había preparado y parecía sumamente nerviosa.

-Baby Girl, que te ocurre? - pregunto Fin

-Nada - dijo Olivia

-Si claro y porque caminas de un lado a otro y aun no te preparas - dijo Jonh

-Nada olvídalo - grito Olivia

-Olivia amor dime que pasa - dijo Elliot tomándola de la mano

-Tengo miedo, es que tu sabes muy bien lo que paso la ultima vez que tu yo estuvimos encerrados en un hangar con un asesino, no quiero que eso pase otra vez, y que pasara si esta vez nadie jala en gatillo - dijo Olivia y las lagrimas le corrían por sus mejillas

-Eso no pasara princesa, tranquila, todos saldremos de esta bien y volveremos a New York a ver a Fin convertirse padre por segunda vez; Jonh volverá con Johanna; Chester se casara con Abbie; Tu y yo planearemos nuestra boda, nos casaremos y viviremos felices para siempre, nada malo va a pasar, así que deja de pensar en Gitano, quien ni siquiera va estar hay por que esta muerto - dijo Elliot y la beso rápido en los labios y luego le retiro las lagrimas dulcemente con su mano.

-Baby Girl, el tiene razón, nada malo va a pasar, toda va a salir bien - dijo Fin

-Gracias a todos por ser tan dulces al mentirme, pero seamos honestos, llevo 10 años en este trabajo, se que no es verdad - dijo Olivia y tomo un chaleco y se fue a la habitación de al lado a ponérselo.

A las 3am todos ya se encontraban en el muelle.

-Bellizzi porque trajiste a Isabella?, esto es peligroso y puede asustarla - dijo Rodríguez

-Pensé que a esta altura ya te habías dado cuenta de que Isa no es de porcelana, ha visto cosas peores, además jamás la dejo sola en la noche - dijo Elliot

-Bueno esa es tu decisión - dijo Rodríguez

-Chicos ya llegaron las mujeres - grito Nesta a Elliot y Rodríguez quienes estaba apartados del grupo hablando de Olivia.

-Excelente, llévenlas directo a los autos - dijo Rodríguez emocionado incorporándose al grupo.

Los 2 agentes de la aduana y 4 miembros de la banda de Rodríguez metían a las chicas en los autos. Elliot, Olivia, Jonh, Fin y Chester observaban con dolor a las chicas jóvenes y hermosas que pasaban frente a ellos, como habían terminado aquí, el terror en sus caras; pensaban en todas las chicas alrededor del mundo que eran victimas del trafico humano y que ellos esta noche solo salvarían a 10, de miles.

-Listos, vámonos, tenemos que llevar a las perras con sus dueños - dijo Rodríguez después de que todas las chicas estaban dentro de los autos

Al llegar al hangar, Elliot, Olivia, Chester, Fin y Jonh se dieron cuenta que atraparlos no seria tarea fácil, habían por lo menos 50 miembros de la banda de Rodríguez a un lado y 50 de los Squiarli del otro. En el centro estaban los 10 hombres dueños de las chicas, muy bien vestidos, parecían personas normales, en ese instante Olivia se hizo una nota mental así misma, no tienes que lucir como un pervertido para ser un pervertido. Rodríguez se paro en el centro como si fuera el amo y señor del mundo, Olivia inmediatamente se paro a su lado, no quería perderlo mientras que Elliot se encontraba al lado de Nesta listo para tomarlo.

-Buenas noches a todos, terminemos con esto rápido - dijo Rodríguez

-Si terminemos con su fiesta, están todos arrestado - grito el agente Solís del FBI desde el techo.

100 agentes del FBI y 200 SWAT rodearon la habitación, los 10 clientes empezaron a correr mientras que los miembros de las bandas de Rodríguez y Nesta abrieron fuego en contra de los oficiales. Las agentes Hidalgo, Infante y Jiménez sacaron a las chicas en tiempo record. Rodríguez y Nesta quisieron salir de hay pero Elliot y Olivia no los dejaron.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, vámonos - grito Rodríguez

-Sobre mi cadáver rata inmunda - dijo Olivia y lo apunto con su arma

-Isa este no es momento para juegos baja el arma - grito Rodríguez

-Mi nombre no es Isa, y tu Eric Rodríguez estas arrestado - dijo Olivia

-De que demonios estas hablando Isa, corre! - dijo Rodríguez y la jalo por la mano que tenia el arma

Olivia se soltó y lo tumbo al suelo y lo punto con el arma.

-Isa perdistes la cabeza, nos atrapara - grito Rodríguez

-Ya lo hicieron idiota, detective Olivia Benson para ti Rodríguez, que parte de estas arrestado no te quedo clara - grito Olivia

-Perra date por muerta - grito Rodríguez intentando pararse del suelo pero Olivia lo pateo.

En ese instante el agente Cahill se acerco a los 2 y le puso las esposas a Rodríguez.

-Todo bien detective Benson? - pregunto el agente Cahill

-Si perfecto, llévatelo, y el detective Stabler en donde se encuentra? - dijo Olivia

-Afuera, metiendo a Nesta en una de las patrullas - dijo el agente Cahill

Olivia salió del hangar y vio a Elliot charlando con Nesta quien se encontraba dentro de una de las patrullas.

-Te juro que los voy a matar a ambos - dijo Nesta al ver a Olivia

-Si supéralo, porque no vas con Rodríguez y se lo conversas, creo que comparte tu valiosa opinión - dijo Olivia

Después de que las patrullas se llevaron a los arrestados, el agente Solís les dio un informe de la situación a Fin, Chester, Jonh, Elliot y Olivia quienes milagrosamente salieron ilesos del tiroteo.

-Bueno detectives que bueno que todo salió bien; tenemos a Nesta y Rodríguez, atrapamos 120 miembros de esas bandas, 30 muertos de ellos y solo 20 agentes heridos y ninguno muerto así que para mi fue un éxito - dijo el agente Solís

-Tuvimos suerte, eso fue lo que ocurrió, pura suerte y que debemos tener un grandísimo ángel guardián - dijo Chester

-Eso no lo dudo, bueno ustedes lo hicieron excelente y ahora volverán a New York, vuelva a la mansión a empacar y el avión los llevara de vuelta a las 8am - dijo el agente Solís

-Gracias - dijeron Fin, Chester, Jonh, Elliot y Olivia con más voz de alivio que de gratitud


	19. Miedo A Los Aviones

**Nota:** A Mariska Hargitay le preguntaron en una alfombra roja de unos premios alguien de E! , a que le tenía miedo y ella dijo que a volar, por eso en este capitulo Olivia le tiene miedo a los aviones. Por otro lado mi abuela le tiene miedo a las serpientes por esto es que a Elliot le dan miedo las serpientes.

**Law & Order SVU** no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 19 **

**Miedo A Los Aviones**

En el avión Fin, Chester y Jonh dormían, estaban cansados, pero Olivia no podía pegar un ojo, parecía preocupada y Elliot se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

-Y ahora amore mío que te preocupa - dijo Elliot

-Quien dijo que estaba preocupada - dijo Olivia

-Yo que te estoy viendo - dijo Elliot

-Te amo, pero no se porque no dejo de pensar que tu hijos van a odiarme por que creerán que quiero robarles a su padre o en su defecto Kathy me matara - dijo Olivia

Elliot se rio sin control.

-Que?, a mi no me parece gracioso - dijo Olivia

-Debo contarte algo, aunque créeme que me apena decírtelo, Kathy y los niños saben que estoy enamorado de ti; al único que van a matar de es a mi, mis Maureen, Kathleen y Lizzie por no llevarlas a escoger el anillo; si supiera cuantas veces Kathy me dijo que te pidiera matrimonio lo que acabas de decir te parecería una ridiculez y Dickie, bueno el te ama, estuvo enamorado de ti un largo tiempo, hasta que sus hermanas lo convencieron de que era una locura y que tu jamás te fijarías en el; mi punto es que todos ellos te aman y estarán muy felices cuando se enteren de nosotros - dijo Elliot sonriendo

-En serio?, no puedo creerlo, te volviste loco, como se te ocurrió decirle eso a tu ex - dijo Olivia sorprendida

-No le dije, ella se dio cuenta ella solita - dijo Elliot riendo

-Ok, como tu digas, eso me deja mucho mas tranquila, a y por cierto ya sabia lo de Richard, me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás supe como enfrentarlo y asumí que cuando creciera un poco mas se le pasaría, ve tenia razón - dijo Olivia sonriendo

-No puedo creer que te diera cuenta, por que no me dijistes? - pregunto Elliot

-Dios sabes lo penoso que es decirlo, el hijo de 8 años de mi compañero esta enamorado de mi, que vergüenza - dijo Olivia

-La verdad creo que es dulce, y prueba que mi hijo tiene muy buen gusto, a decir verdad compartimos los mismos gustos, me salió bien el niño - dijo Elliot riendo

-Estas loco sabias - dijo Olivia riendo y Elliot también rio

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos y Olivia continuo hablando.

-Que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a New York - pregunto Olivia

-A que te refieres con eso? - pregunto Elliot

-No tengo idea, creo que pienso muchas tonterías cuando estoy nerviosa, es que le tengo miedo a los aviones y las alturas - dijo Olivia nerviosa

-Jamás me lo habías dicho - dijo Elliot sorprendido

-No se lo he dicho a nadie, no quiero que la gente piense que soy débil - dijo Olivia

-No lo eres, tener un miedo es normal, todos tienen uno - dijo Elliot

-En serio? Entonces dime cual es el tuyo? - dijo Olivia

-Bueno aparte de que a mis hijos, a Kathy, a mi mama y a ti les pase algo le tengo miedo a las serpientes, me da pavor solo la idea de que me pique una de esas cosas - dijo Elliot

-En serio y yo que pensaba comprar una de mascota, mentira, a mi tampoco me gustan - dijo Olivia

-Ven acá, sienta te aquí, te hare dormir en mis brazos y así dejaras de pensar en el avión - dijo Elliot y Olivia se para de su asiento y se sentó en las piernas de el.

-Dudo que funcione, pero me gusta estar así contigo - dijo Olivia mientras Elliot la rodeaba con su brazos.

Elliot y Olivia siguieron hablando tonterías hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. 2 horas y media más tarde en avión aterrizo en New York.

El capitán Craggen los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto.

-Bienvenidos de regreso, tuvieron un buen viaje? - dijo el capitán Craggen

-Si claro, y eso capitán que hace en el aeropuerto? - pregunto Chester

-Una emergencia que los hará correr, no podíamos llamar por que estaban en el avión, tenemos que volver al Mercy, Casey entro en trabajo de parto hace una hora - dijo Craggen emocionado

-En serio, dios que emoción, vamos - grito Olivia jalando con una mano a Fin que estaba en shock por un brazo y a Elliot con la otra mano.

**Nota2:** Ya no falta mucho para el final, mas fino…. Es fin de semana largo aquí en Venezuela por la Batalla de Carabobo así que espero montar lo que falta pronto… Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios, me encantan…


	20. Roman Tutuola Novak

**Nota: **Otra vez los deje con la expectativa, pero ya no mas… Amo la última frase de este capitulo, me imagino la cara de Olivia si Elliot le dijera eso. OMG me muero.

**Law & Order SVU **no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 20**

**Roman Tutuola Novak **

En es Mercy todos llegaron como si fueran competidores en una carrera. Por suerte Casey todavía tenía tiempo antes de dar a luz. Según el doctor Ficth solo tenía 5cm de dilatación. Todos se encontraban nerviosos fuera de la habitación, solo Fin estaba dentro con Casey. Una hora después Monique, Jonh, Chester, George y Melinda decidieron irse y pidieron a Fin que los llamaran si algo cambiaba; media hora después Craggen decidió bajar a comer y le pidió a Elliot y Olivia que los acompañaran. Durante la cena este intento sacar información a Elliot y Olivia de como se sentían.

-Chicos como se sienten - pregunto el capitán Craggen

-Bien, emocionada, no puedo esperar a que nazca - dijo Olivia

-No me refería a sobre el que Casey de a luz, me refería a ustedes dos, me imagino que fue traumático ver a las chicas - dijo el capitán Craggen

-Estamos bien, ya supere eso, sabia que esperar de Rodríguez desde el momento el que lo vi disparar a ese hombre - dijo Olivia

-Es cierto, ese hombre es el demonio, lo único que le agradezco es que me dio el valor para decirte a ti lo que sentía - dijo Elliot mirando a Olivia

-Hablando de eso, estoy muy contento por ambos, ya era hora, creo que todos lo sabíamos excepto ustedes - dijo el capitán Craggen riendo.

Elliot y Olivia se ruborizaron y rieron.

A las 5pm Casey empezó a pujar y exactamente 10 minutos después nació Roman Tutuola Novak. Oficialmente Ken se había convertido en hermano mayor y se encontraba muy emocionado por su nuevo hermanito. Todos los miembros de la SVU también estaban muy contentos y felicitaron a Casey y Fin por el bebe.

Elliot y Olivia volvieron al apartamento de ella, estaban en la sala tomando una cerveza mientras conversaban.

-Se que solo paso un mes pero se siente extraño y al mismo tiempo bien volver a mi casa, a mi cama - dijo Olivia

-Significa que ya no quieres compartir una cama conmigo - dijo Elliot acercándose a ella.

-Yo no dije eso, si quiero comparto mi cama contigo - dijo Olivia con una sonrisa picarona

-En serio?, Olivia esto quiere decir que no tendrías ningún problema en mudarte conmigo - dijo Elliot

-Que! Me volví loca o tú acabas de pedirme que nos vivamos juntos - dijo Olivia en shock

-No, es exactamente lo que dije y tu respuesta es - dijo Elliot

-Elliot es muy pronto no crees - dijo Olivia

-No para nada, Olivia nos conocemos hace mas de 7 años, te conozco mejor que a nadie mas, igual que tu a mi, no hay secretos entre nosotros, hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo en este baile, creo que es hora de ponernos serios, de por si vamos a casarnos, antes o después de la boda es lo mismo, yo lo prefiero en cuanto antes, quiero dormir abrazado a ti y despertar cada mañana contigo a mi lado, además tu dijistes que querías compartir tu cama conmigo - dijo Elliot

-Tienes razón en todo lo que dijistes; sabes que cambie de opinión, cuanto antes mejor, quiero que estemos juntos, quien se mudara, tu o yo? - dijo Olivia sonriendo

-Ambos - dijo Elliot más feliz que un niño en una juguetería

-Como? Ahora si que no te entendí - dijo Olivia confundida

-Que ambos nos vamos a mudar, compraremos un apartamento para ambos, donde podamos empezar a formar nuestra propia familia - dijo Elliot

-Por que tengo la impresión de que esta conversación paso de vivir juntos a tener hijos - dijo Olivia

-Tal vez, acaso no quieres tener hijos conmigo? - pregunto Elliot


	21. Soy Tu Dueña Ahora

**Nota:** Que conste que no hay nada que me gustaría mas en el mundo que ser Olivia Benson en este capitulo, eso si yo jamás lo soltaría. Perdón por ser tan honesta XDDD

**Law & Order SVU **no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 21 **

**Soy Tu Dueña Ahora **

-Claro que si, solo contigo, seria un sueño, es lo que siempre he querido - dijo Olivia sonriendo

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, que tal si comenzamos a intentarlo desde ahorita - dijo Elliot y beso a Olivia

-Uhhh esa idea me encanta - dijo Olivia y se monto encima de el.

-Eres peligrosa detective Benson - dijo Elliot

-Lo se, por eso te conviene ser un buen chico, si no te voy a tener que darte un castigo - dijo Olivia y le mordió el cuello

-Intentare comportarme, pero que coste que es muy difícil - dijo Elliot y la beso.

-Vamos a la habitación, ahora - dijo Olivia y Elliot se la llevo cargada a su habitación. Al llegar Olivia se soltó y empujo a Elliot a la cama, tomo sus esposas y lo amarro a la cama.

-Olivia que haces? - pregunto Elliot sorprendido.

-Tu te portastes mal, ahora te voy a castigar, soy tu dueña ahora - dijo Olivia con una risa sexy

-Si mi ama, usted manda - dijo Elliot

Olivia se puso de rodillas sobre Elliot en la cama, tomo su cinturón se lo desabrocho y luego se lo quito. Lo mismo hizo con su pantalón. Jalo su camisa de un tirón y todos lo botones cayeron por todos lados. Lo beso en la boca y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su cintura y volvía a subir.

-Livi por favor me vas a volver loco, te necesito ahora - dijo Elliot

-No querido, tus sucios pensamientos te merecieron este castigo y si sigues así te vas a ganar otro - dijo Olivia y le mordió una oreja y luego le mordió el labio

-Esto es injusto - dijo Elliot. Su erección presionaba fuerte en sus bóxers

-Querido la vida es injusta - dijo Olivia quitándose el suéter y el pantalón y tirándolos a los lados de la cama.

El sexy conjunto de lencería morada que Olivia estaba usando volvió aun mas loco a Elliot, pensó que tenia que quitárselo, aunque era una lastima porque no podía. Olivia le bajo los bóxers lentamente y los tiro aun lado, tomo su miembro erecto con las manos y lo metió en su boca, lo lamia y lo mordía, Elliot no podía contenerse tenia que liberarse.

-Livi no puedo aguantar tengo que correrme - dijo Elliot extremadamente excitado

-Hazlo, quiero probarte - dijo Olivia y volvió a meterse su miembro en la boca y Elliot se corrió, Olivia podía sentir el líquido bajar por su garganta y le encantaba esa sensación. Elliot no podía creerlo, intentaba respirar y recuperarse, pero bajo ningún concepto Olivia iba a dejarlo. Ella se desabrocho el sostén y se lo tiro en la cara a Elliot. Este estaba excitado nuevamente, el olor de Olivia en el sostén lo volvía loco, quería comérsela toda. Olivia le quito el sostén de la cara y lo beso con pasión.

-Ya no puedo más, te necesito dentro de mí - dijo Olivia

-Yo igual - dijo Elliot

Olivia se quito el bikini y lo tiro a un lado y subió a Elliot y entro en el.

-Oh dios mío...mmmm... Elliot - gimió Olivia mientras se intensificaba el movimiento

-Livi... Ohhhh...Dios... Livi! - grito Elliot

Luego de unas entradas y salidas más ambos alcanzaron un poderoso orgasmo. Olivia luego cayó al lado Elliot

-Dios eso fue increíble - dijo Olivia intentando respirar

-Si lo fue, pero no crees que es hora de que me sueltes - dijo Elliot

-Si bien, pero solo porque fuiste un buen chico - dijo Olivia y le quito las esposas a Elliot

Elliot abrazo a Olivia hasta pegarla a su cuerpo.

-Te dije que quería dormirme abrazado a ti - dijo Elliot

-Y no te preocupes que estaré aquí cuando despiertes, te amo - dijo Olivia

-Y yo te amo mas - dijo Elliot y la beso y así de se quedaron dormidos


	22. Epilogo

**Nota:** Hay una cinta azul que le ponen a las novias debajo de su vestido cuando se van a casar, por eso la idea de la cinta azul. Los votos matrimoniales que Elliot y Olivia se dicen en este capitulo son muy parecidos a los que se dijeron mis tíos cuando se casaron, me parecieron adecuados por que incluyen la palabra compañeros y eso es lo que Elliot y Olivia han sido desde un principio. Por cierto en mi novela como ya se habrán dado cuenta Kathy no es tan mala, la verdad yo la odio pero no quise ponerla de mala, es que no se que tenia en la cabeza el día que comencé a escribir la novela. La canción que Elliot y Olivia bailan en este capitulo en realidad es mi canción favorita.

**Este es el ultimo capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leerla como yo escribiéndola. Adiós a Elliot y Olivia, vivirán en mi corazón y mi memoria por siempre. Bensler Forever.**

**Law & Order SVU **no me pertenece, escribo esto por diversión. Aunque desearía que si me perteneciera, escribiríamos cosas muy divertidas de E/O hahaha… Aunque me conformo con poseer a Meloni, mi esposo y amor de mi vida hahaha…

**Capitulo 22**

**Epilogo**

7 Meses Después

Olivia y Elliot se encontraban en su apartamento revolviendo todo como unos locos.

-No puedo creer que esto me este pasando, amor nos vamos a casar mañana y si no encontramos la cinta a tiempo, no quiero ir sin ella; esto no estaría pasando si hubiéramos terminado de desempacar, nos mudamos hace 6 meses, no deberíamos tener tantas cajas sin desempacar - dijo Olivia sentándose frustrada en el sofá

-Amor tienes que entender que con nuestro trabajo me sorprende solo el hecho que las cajas estén en la casa (hizo una pausa y luego dijo) no te preocupes cariño, encontraremos esa cinta - dijo Elliot dándole un beso en la frente

-Gracias, es que en serio me preocupa, mi abuela llevaba esa cinta en su mano el día que se caso con mi abuelo; mi mama dijo que si algún día me casaba debía usarlo en la boda; para mi será como tener a los 3 hay si llevo la cinta conmigo - dijo Olivia

-Princesa, lo se, siento que no vayan a estar hay (hizo una pausa y luego dijo) Livi cuando vistes la cinta por ultima vez - dijo Elliot

-Hace 2 días, cuando Casey, Alex, Monique, Melinda, Kathleen, Lizzie, Kathy y Maureen vinieron a probarme mi vestido, la cinta estaba en la caja de zapatos, pero yo creo que no la volví meter después de que la saque dado que Alex se iba a llevar todo ese día, el vestido, los zapatos y el velo - dijo Olivia

-Segura; yo creo que mejor llamamos a Alex y le pidamos que revise la caja a ver si la cinta sigue hay - dijo Elliot buscando su celular para llamar a Alex

Elliot hablo con Alex y esta reviso la caja y le aseguro a Elliot que la cinta se encontraba allí y que le dijera a Olivia que se relajara.

-Ves amor Alex me dijo que la cinta estaba haya, también me dijo que te dijera que te relajaras, que dejaras la paranoia porque todo va a salir perfecto mañana y yo concuerdo con ella - dijo Elliot

-Fácil de decir, difícil de hacer, es que quiero que todo sea perfecto - dijo Olivia

-Y lo será amore mío, así que tranquilízate - dijo Elliot y la beso

La mañana de la boda las chicas se encontraban en la casa de Alex en donde todas se estaban preparando para la boda. Olivia tenía los nervios de punta, caminaba de un lado a otro si cesar y le rehusaba a comer o a beber algo. Mientras las chicas estaban ocupadas con el cabello y peinado, Olivia salió a la terraza a intentar tranquilizarse, pero lo que ella no se dio cuanta es que Kathy salió tras ella hasta que la vio parada a su lado.

-Olivia porque estas tan nerviosa y preocupada; jamás te vi así antes - dijo Kathy

-No puedo evitar pensar que va a pasar si esto no funciona, si vamos al caso ya se divorcio una vez, una segunda no lo va a matar - dijo Olivia

-Estas loca, Elliot y tu son perfectos uno para el otro y obviamente va a funcionar, y por cierto no uses mi relación como ejemplo, nosotros fracasamos por que jamás estuvimos enamorados - dijo Kathy sonriendo

-Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte decir eso (hizo una pausa y luego dijo) Como la ex esposa tienes algún consejo para cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles? - dijo Olivia sonriendo

-Eso es un chiste, tu lo conoces mejor de lo que algún día yo lo llegare a conocer, tu eras la que tenias que darme consejos a mi, no yo a ti; Elliot y tu saben muy bien como resolver sus problemas, para empezar porque son incapaces de estar molestos uno con el otro por mas de 5 minutos, se que estarán bien porque se lo mucho que se aman, este Olivia si va a ser para toda la vida - dijo Kathy y abrazo a Olivia

-Que esta pasando aquí? - pregunto Alex al verlas

-La ex y la futura intercambiando consejos - dijo Olivia riendo

A las 3pm comenzó la boda. Esta era en el Rockefeller Center, la vista era espectacular, representaba todo lo que Olivia quería, algo romántico y la ciudad que amaba, New York. Elliot se encontraba en el altar con Jonh, que era el padrino. Cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron Lizzie entro por el pasillo regando las flores, luego entraron Kathleen y Richard quienes llevaban los anillos y después entraron las compañías, Kathy y su esposo Robert (todos se habían sorprendido cuando Olivia dijo que quería que Kathy fuera una de sus damas, pero luego entendieron que ellas 2 se la llevaban muy bien) después siguieron Maureen y Ken, Melinda y George, Monique y Chester y por ultimo Casey y Fin. Alex era la dama de honor y entro justo antes que Olivia. Olivia entro tomada del capitán Craggen por el lado derecho y de su hermano Simon por el lado izquierdo. Ella se veía preciosa en su vestido en forma de sirena, Elliot no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y ella tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo a el.

El padre comenzó la boda, pero Elliot y Olivia estaban mas concentrados uno en el otro que en lo que el padre estaba diciendo. Cuando llego la hora de decir los votos e intercambiar los anillos Jonh golpeo en el hombro a Elliot para traerlo de regreso a la tierra.

-Mi vida se ha vuelto el centro de la tuya, Elliot quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amigo fiel, mi amante, mi confidente. Yo seré tu compañera incondicional por el resto de tu vida - dijo Olivia y le puso el anillo a Elliot

-Mi vida no es nada si no la comparto contigo, Olivia quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amiga fiel, mi amante, mi confidente. Yo seré tu compañero incondicional por el resto de tu vida - dijo Elliot y le puso el anillo a Olivia

-Por el poder que me otorga el estado de New York los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia - dijo el padre y Elliot y Olivia se besaron mientras todos aplaudían.

Todos los invitados se trasladaron a otro salón para la fiesta. Como primer baile Elliot y Olivia escogieron "At The Beginning" de Richard Marx y Donna Lewis, era su canción.

"La vida es una carretera y quiero seguir adelante. El amor es un río y quiero seguir fluyendo. La vida es una carretera Ahora y para siempre un maravilloso viaje"

Elliot y Olivia bailaban muy juntos en el centro de la pista.

-Te amo - suspiro Elliot en el oído de Olivia

-Y yo a ti - dijo Olivia y lo beso.

"Mal estar allí cuando el mundo deja de girar. Mal estar ahí cuando la tormenta es a través de. En el final quiero estar de pie al principio con usted"

Después del baile todos se unieron el la pista, la fiesta continuo animadamente, todo el mundo bailando y festejando.

Mas tarde Elliot y Olivia se encontraban abrazados junto al pastel, se estaban preparando para cortarlo

-Este es el mejor día de toda mi vida, tu hicistes todos mis sueños realidad - dijo Olivia

-No amor mío tu cumplistes los míos - dijo Elliot y la beso

-No puedo creerlo, por fin soy la Sra. Stabler - dijo Olivia emocionada

-Lo eres y siempre lo serás, Te amo - dijo Elliot

-Y yo a ti (Elliot la beso y luego ella dijo) Estoy aquí mirando todo esto y no puedo evitar pensar que nadie creería como llegamos aquí - dijo Olivia sonriendo

-Bueno quien dijo que trabajar encubierto no podía ser divertido - dijo Elliot riendo y el y Olivia, a la mujer que finalmente podía llamar su esposa, se besaron.

Ambos sentían en cada beso que compartían el amor y la pasión que sentían por el otro, también sabían que se habían casado con el amor de su vida y que este duraría para toda la vida.

FIN

**Nota 2: Gracias a todos por leer y por sus bellos mensajes… Espero que les haya gustado…**

OLIVIA BENSON ELLIOT STABLER

ELLIOT STABLER OLIVIA BENSON

BENSLER FOREVER & EVER


End file.
